Redemption or Return
by Arlena Hawke
Summary: When Revan defeats Lord Malak, he takes the mantle of Lord of the Sith for himself. With Bastila as his Lady, Lord Revan leads a brutal campaign against The Republic. How will the Galaxy fare with more conflict? Will Revan beat The Republic? Is this Revan's Redemption or Return?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This story starts with the scenario that only Bastila and Revan have turned away from the Republic and, the crew of the Ebon Hawk are unaware of that fact. In other words, the scene on the beach of the Unknown World where Revan asks the crew to join him/her and Carth and Mission won't join you will happen soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am... nothing." Malak's metallic voice croaked as he succumbed to death. His pale and corrupted body dropped to the floor with a thud that resonated throughout the Viewing Platform. Bastila approached Lord Revan apprehensively from the Command Centre, having just felt Lord Malak's death through the Force. An action that disrupted the battle long enough to balance the odds, her Battle Meditation now no longer needed to keep the Republic at bay. She smirked as Lord Revan sheathed his lightsaber. They had finally won; they were the Lord and Lady of the Sith now. They were in charge. At least, those were her hopes.

She yearned for this moment ever since she swore her 'fealty' to Malak. Weeks of torture did not engender loyalty or respect or even fear. She only felt hatred when faced with her new 'Lord'. With his death, the Dark Side has gained a stronger and mightier leader. One she hoped to stand alongside forever, as his Lady and his lover.

"Come, my Lord, let us inform our 'friends' of these new developments. They'll be dying to hear." She cackled with a small smile. Revan silently nodded and turned to leave, with his long, black, custom-made robe flowing behind him. It was not the one he wore before Malak's betrayal. It was more like a Jedi Master's robe except it was black and grey instead of brown and white, with armour plating hidden underneath the fabric. Bastila still wore the robes Malak had given her, against her wishes. She had had no opportunity to change since her battle with Lord Revan in the Rakatan Temple on the planet below. It was like her old attire but, it was black and red instead of brown and yellow. Revan's single-bladed crimson and violet lightsabers bumped against him as he walked and Bastila's double-bladed red remained in her hand. Before they left the Viewing Platform, Revan turned back, beckoned Bastila to wait and returned to Malak's body. He bent down and closed the eyes of his former Apprentice and friend and whispered something as he picked up Malak's lightsaber and attached it to his belt, alongside his own.

The bodies of Malak's last few loyal soldiers and the mindless droids forced to serve him covered the silent walk back to the Hangar on Deck 1. The Star Forge: an immense kite-shaped station made of cold, grey metal, with vast, expansive hallways and open construction plants; a formidable fortress with near unlimited defences. _Marauder_ s and droids could be built in seconds, and Battlecruisers, that would normally take the Republic months to make, only took the Star Forge weeks at most. The Rakatan weapon was created for one purpose; war and Revan intended to use it wisely.

Bastila had managed to convince many of Malak's own men to turn against him after her encounter with Lord Revan in the Rakatan Temple, Admiral Saul Karath included. Unbeknownst to Revan and Carth, Admiral Karath had managed to survive their meeting and discovered his true loyalties soon after Malak stripped him of the title of Grand Admiral because of his failure. She still held some disgust at the man's presence yet, gained a newfound respect for him and his patience when it came to dealing with Malak. She only spoke to him because of his influence over the men, both on the Star Forge and across the Empire. If he fell in line behind his new Lord, and he did, she would have no trouble convincing others. Lord Revan had the Empire on his side before he even boarded the Star Forge.

Their battle in the Rakatan Temple had an odd, but welcome, conclusion. After Bastila had beaten Jedi Knight Juhani and Jedi Padawan Jolee into unconsciousness, Revan defeated her. When she pleaded with him to reclaim his position as the Dark Lord of the Sith, very much to her surprise, he agreed. He ordered her to return to 'Lord' Malak, telling a tale of failure and, to lay the groundwork for his arrival. She sent all those she could not convince to join him, to face Revan directly, to dispose of them. Everyone she did manage to convince, held their ground against the Republic and waited for their true Lord's return.

As they approached the Hangar, the number of living Sith personnel increased exponentially, having cleared Malak's dead men away. When Lord Revan's control was slowly certified, the Star Forge's defences slowly retargeted to the few Battlecruisers still loyal to Malak and, to the Republic Cruisers attacking the station. Admiral Dodonna and Grand Master Vandar were leading the attack from ' _The Admirable'_ and the Republic's entire Second Fleet was here. It was a desperate attempt by their enemy and, it was about to fail. With the destruction of the Second Fleet and the loss of Admiral Dodonna and Grand Master Vandar, the Republic would be crippled, becoming an easy target.

"Who's in charge here down here?" Lord Revan shouted, startling many. Much to his chagrin, Admiral Karath came running over. He still wore his Republic Admiralty uniform, despite the modifications made. His service in the Mandalorian Wars made him proud and, the uniform partnered with that pride.

"I am, Lord Revan, how might I serve?" Admiral Karath bowed to Lord Revan and Lady Bastila, staying as still as a statue.

"Admiral Karath," Lord Revan hesitated. A gut feeling, stirring somewhere deep inside of him, demanded that he refused this man everything. Some hidden distaste surfaced whenever his name was mentioned yet, the source was clouded. Revan's memories had still failed to return, leaving him with a smattering of flashbacks. However, like the gut feeling to accept Bastila's proposition, this new one must be followed. They were all that remained of him from before the ambush, the betrayal. He had to cling to them. "Get any of Malak's men dealt with. Then, re-double your efforts to destroy the Republic Fleet." Lord Revan barked at the former Republic Admiral.

"Yes, Lord Revan," Admiral Karath bowed again before distributing orders out to his subordinates. "And might I say, it is a pleasure to be under your command again, my Lord." He added quickly. He internally cursed himself. It was too deferential. He was trying to seem respectful but, he didn't want to come off as patronising. Lord Revan was a living legend during his time as Supreme Commander, and afterwards, he became an icon. Saul simply hoped that their problems of the past stayed there.

As the Star Forge bent to Revan's will, it changed, reverting to the way it once was. Sentry, Assault, Medical, Astromech and Protocol droids, as well as Auto Turrets, poured out of the Droid Generators littered across the station. Soldiers, Sith Acolytes and Apprentices, Operators and Officers filled the station, staffing every major post, solidifying his power. The construction rate slowed down to much lower than what Malak ran the station at; 300% capacity towards the end, which was his downfall. The Star Forge turned to Revan to sustain itself the moment he stepped on board. With Revan running the Star Forge, Malak had lost his power and his advantage, and, with Malak's death, the Star Forge was all too happy to switch its allegiance permanently.

* * *

Revan and Bastila entered the Hangar to find the _Ebon Hawk_ and her crew waiting. The Hangar was much like the rest of the Star Forge: solid, grey metal walls and ceiling; a grey, grated metal floor with a pit that seemed endless below and a large opening showing the battle that took place outside, separated from them only by a forcefield. The Jedi strike team that had boarded alongside Revan was long gone, drawn further into the Star Forge, into a trap set by Bastila.

"Gather round all! We have returned!" Bastila announced. They all approached as Revan, having hidden the three lightsabers clipped on his belt under his robes, watched Bastila with quiet curiosity.

"Bastila, you're alive! I was worried about you. For a minute there I was sure we'd never see you again once Malak captured you. Did you do it? Did you kill him? Is it over?" Carth asked, impatient as ever. Bastila rolled her eyes at the Republic Officer. Despite their many interactions during their travels, he had always been whiny and snappy.

"Spare me your pathetic pandering, Carth! Revan has defeated his old apprentice and taken his rightful place as Lord of the Sith, and I as his Lady!" Bastila shouted with perverse delight and as if by magic, the jaws of Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Jolee and, Juhani dropped in quick succession. Bastila's smirk grew as their realisation sunk in. Revan raised an eyebrow at her outburst. No doubt it was Malak's influence, twisting her into an angry shell like he was. Bastila's power lay in her passion and devotion and, that was what needed to be unlocked by Malak, not her hatred.

"What? What are you talking about?" Carth, shocked, stepped backwards, stunned by the former Jedi's attitude and her words. The familiar pang of betrayal hit him. His blood began to boil. He would be damned if he left himself get betrayed again. The rest of the group stayed in startled silence.

"Calm yourself, Bastila," Revan placed a hand on her shoulder, placating her. "She is correct. I have joined the Sith and reclaimed my mantle. If any of you wish to join me, you may," he paused. "If not, we will force you to retreat to the Republic Fleet. I will not face you here. I cannot kill my friends." Revan offered. He had become very attached to everyone on his crew. He'd confided in Jolee, played games with Mission, sparred with Juhani and hunted with Canderous. They all had strong wills and stronger allegiances, meaning he could lose any one of them. Carth internally fumed. It happened again… betrayal. Revan's calm demeanour wasn't fooling him. He knew that perverted, evil bastard was hidden inside, behind that blank face. He had seen first-hand what joining the Sith caused. It caused planets to burn. It caused families to die. It caused irreparable damage.

"Glorious Statement: My Master has finally returned! At last, I can take my rightful place by your side again!" HK-47 stated with delight. With a nod from Revan, the assassin droid moved to Revan's left with Bastila on his right. The droid bordered on homicidal maniac but, he had a streak of loyalty that deepened beyond programming. HK himself was merely saddened he hadn't been there to kill that meatbag himself. Oh, how he would have loved to spend the rest of his days dreaming up ways to inflict unspeakable pain for weeks on end. Zaalbar spoke next.

"I am bound by the oath of my life debt. I must stand with you, Revan. What remains of my honour demands it but, if you treat other worlds like you did mine, I will gladly do so." Zaalbar spoke in his native tongue, Shyriiwook. He approached Revan and stood behind Bastila. As he did so, Revan placed a hand on his arm and offered a quick smile. The Wookie had admired Revan throughout their journey. He could deal with problems, no matter how insignificant, with the same consideration, which made those he helped feel important. However, he hated the Sith as much as he hated Czerka and here stood a Sith who hated Czerka as much as he did, for the same reasons he did and, might have the power to do something about them. The phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' came to mind.

T3-M4 rolled to Revan's feet and sat in front of him. The Astromech was always smarter than any of them gave him credit for. His help through the Sith Military Base on Taris and the Sith Embassy on Manaan was invaluable. His love for causing chaos was something Revan exploited throughout their travels and, could continue to utilise. Juhani spoke next.

"A true Jedi, like you, would never bow down to the Sith. A true Jedi never falls completely!" Juhani reasoned. Her fall from the Light would be an interesting one. Almost killing her Master, Quatra, led to her enraging the local wildlife and brooding in a field, killing anyone who crossed her path. It was almost pathetic. But, when she murdered Xor on Korriban, she unlocked the potential to be the Sith she was destined to become. The passionate, vengeful woman she could be. The avenger of Cathar, the icon of her people's need for revenge.

"You revelled in true power once, Juhani. Allowing your emotions to influence you has led you to our time together, and all throughout our travels, we have experienced times where your emotions have bettered you," Revan stated. Jolee and Carth slowly backed away, towards the Jedi Strikefighters. Juhani opened and closed her mouth in silent protest, and Revan sensed her internal conflict. "Remember, the Jedi Code forbids love, but the Sith Code does not." Revan reasoned further. Juhani looked up in surprise. He remembered Belaya, the concerned notes in her voice when Juhani had turned and the joy when she had returned. There was some attraction there, he was sure of it. He also sensed the same barely restrained passion in Belaya, after she shouted at him for 'mocking the Jedi Order'. If given the opportunity and reason, she could fall quickly. The Cathar walked over and stood behind HK. She was not surprised Revan had her all figured out. Their many chats on the _Ebon Hawk_ had allowed him a glimpse into her personality, without the restraint of the Order, and he preyed on that. Dax, Belaya, Quatra, Xor; her past was littered with things that break the Jedi Code. She trusted Revan, and perhaps that was enough. Jolee, Carth, Canderous and Mission stayed still.

"You're Revan, and I'll follow you anywhere. It doesn't matter who're you're fighting against, I'll be at your side. Mandalorians don't have any great love for the Republic anyway. You are a great warrior and military leader. It is my honour to join you." Canderous spoke and approached the group. He stood next to HK, who seemed to flash his eyes at the Mandalorian. The two had developed mutual respect during their travels. Their love of war and battle made them perfect for each other. Their only difference was that Canderous needed purpose and HK already had his. Revan hoped that his newfound loyalty would be a purpose worthy of him. Canderous had seen this was coming if he was honest with himself. He had travelled with Revan while he was on Korriban after Bastila was captured. The changes in his character were evident, so much so that HK had commented on the switch. However, that mattered little. He would follow Revan anywhere, without question. Following such a man was bound to gain him honour and purpose. The group's heads turned to Mission who stood with fear flooding her.

"I saw what the Sith did to Taris, anyone who serves the Dark Side is evil! But I know you, or at least, knew you. You are Dash Vendar, you saved Kashyyk. I don't like it, Big Z must go with you, and we've always been together so... I'm in. Wouldn't want to lose my friend. Either of them." Mission decided and stood next to Zaalbar. Revan shot the Twi'lek a smile as she walked past him. They had become fast friends after the Black Vulkar Base. They often played Pazaak together. One time they organised a tournament for the whole crew, besides Bastila who outright refused to participate. Mission earned thousands of credits that day.

"Fools, all of you! Listen to me, the Dark Side leads to death and destruction. I've seen the horrors the Sith have unleashed on the Galaxy. Turn away from this path! You have seen what the Dark Side does to people! How can you betray all you have fought for? Almost died for? Taris, Telos and countless other worlds suffer because of the Dark Side, and you would join them?" Jolee shouted. His pace backwards quickened, with the Republic Officer close behind. They could both see there was no one changing their minds and they were outnumbered and outmatched. It would be foolish to stand and fight. Then, Admiral Karath entered the Hangar as they boarded the Strikefighter. He handed Lord Revan a report on the spread of his influence throughout the expanse of the Empire. It looked as if resistance was massive and the fighting was heavy. No doubt the clean-up would be substantial. Carth leaned over to see who had entered, gasped in surprise and, charged at his former mentor, screaming.

"How can you side with him? He is a mass murderer!" Carth yelled as he began shooting his personal blaster at the group. At that moment, all that mattered to him was his belief that he could end the Galaxy's evilest men. Two dear friends turned traitor stood before him, and between him and them were several blaster bolts intended to end their lives, for which he felt no remorse, no guilt. Here stood the only enemies that kept him awake at night; a Mandalorian, a Sith and a Sith officer and, he planned to wipe them all out. HK and Canderous were quick to respond and fired back, heavy repeater bolts tearing through the air. Revan pulled the group behind cover and Force Pushed Carth back to Jolee. Jolee pulled him, now rendered unconscious, into a Strikefighter and set autopilot for the Republic Flagship _The Admirable_. Despite his dislike for the Jedi Order, he knew they would be the only thing that could stop a Sith Empire with Revan and Bastila at the helm. Even then, he doubted they would survive long enough to form any kind of defence.

"Admiral, make sure that Strikefighter makes it back to a Republic Cruiser. After that, I want the Second Fleet obliterated!" Lord Revan ordered as he handed back the report. Admiral Karath ran back to his station to dispense the orders and quickly caught up as Lord Revan, and his crew returned to the Star Forge's Viewing Platform. The view of the battle looked very promising. The Star Forge's defence systems were taking out Republic Fighters as more Sith _Marauders_ poured out of the Hangar's. The Sith Fleet repositioned itself to defend the Star Forge and to receive the benefits of its close-range turrets and constant fighter cover. The Republic could never hope to beat the ultimate power in the Galaxy that is the Star Forge with someone competent in charge. Revan's brilliant tactical mind and incredibly strong will gave the Star Forge plenty to feed on while it pumped out a stream of fighters, simultaneously building Cruisers and Battlecruisers in the bowels of itself. The Rakatan were evil geniuses and managed to create the first Force-sensitive machine that gorged itself on Dark Side energy and Revan had just enough to satisfy it and enough Light Side energy to keep himself becoming connected too deeply.

"The battle appears to be well taken care of. Lady Bastila, take everyone and try and find some uniforms. Yours and Juhani's should be a set of robes like mine except Juhani's will be pure black, like a Sith Acolyte. You should find some upgrades for your lightsabers as well. Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4, you should stay here. Canderous and Mission, your uniforms should be grey and black, like that of my Admirals and Colonels." Lord Revan informed. As the team dispersed, the battle continued.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone returning to this story and, to all the new readers. This story is a re-upload but, there are a lot of changes, major and minor. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!


	2. Chapter 2: New Toys

Review Responses:

Rvbfan424: "Looks great keep it up." Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it so far.

JourneyRocks13: "Nice to have you back to writing. I'm looking forward to further updates" Thank you! I took a two-year-long break to focus on myself but, now I'm back and here to stay, hopefully.

JimmyHall24: "Love it." Thank you! I hope that's a continuing trend.

Commissar Admiral Kordoshky: "Carth's acting is in character, maybe a bit more on his internal thought (little bit though he's a side character) Everything *is* rather abrupt so take the time to write out the scenario. *I* know how the snubfighter location looks like, but not everyone can remember. It's worth describing a location and imagining it in your own imagination and words, you can always toy slightly with the location and tweak it to suit your needs (You are a writer after all) Character *are* in-character but, I haven't really seen interactions beyond pre-set dialogue so we'll just have to wait and see! Improvements upon two years ago I am sure! :) Imagine what you would do if one of your friends claimed the mantle of emperor from an invading empire right before your eyes. How would you feel? How do think the people int hat story feel? Food for thought :) Keep at it you! The commissar shoot people who do not finish their stories! :( (;D)" Wow, thank you very much for the feedback! Having read this, I am aware that I have forgotten some basic description. Having played KotOR recently, I forgot to describe basic areas. This has all been noted for the future and changed.

phhsdj: "I like the beginning so far we will see how good this get bot so far so good" Thank you! Glad you decided to check it out!

Gydius: "Really nice work so far, glad to have someone do a story on KOTOR 1. With SW:TOR out, the potential is amasing for the continuation. The only small con i have is the romance with Revan and Bastila, while I love the pairing you somehow made it somehow childish via writing style. More like romance in children than in 2 most powerfull Sith Lords. Getting a beta reader could help you. But it's a far cry from a problem, just a personal opinion will be following now and in the future none the less." Thank you! I understand what you're saying. Hopefully, my very quick rewrite will help to address the problem.

* * *

Revan's companions returned with their new uniforms and upgraded weapons. Bastila displayed her double-bladed blood-coloured lightsaber and Juhani, her single-bladed flame-coloured. Having received upgrades like Revan's personal lightsabers, such as Heart of the Guardian, Mantle of the Force, Solari and Upari crystals, their weapons were some of best lightsabers out there. T3-M4 accessed the Star Forge's systems and rewrote the security codes. Preserving the security of the Empire was paramount now. Plenty of high-ranking officials would be suspect now that Malak had been replaced. Their loyalties would need to be tested before they could retain their positions. For now, only a few Officers on the Star Forge could be trusted. T3 passed the codes to Revan, Bastila and Admiral Karath who dispersed them throughout the loyal Officers, who coordinated the defence from the Command Centre. After the Strikefighter returned to _The Admirable_ , the Republic's offensive grew massively but still could not break through. Several Cruisers turned and retreated while the rest held what little ground they had and faced annihilation. The Sith had won but at a terrible cost. Several Sith Battlecruisers and many high-ranking Officers and Sith Masters were dead, due to Revan overthrowing Malak and the Republic's surprise attack.

Bastila pranced up to the walkway above the central platform. The husks of the tortured and murdered Jedi still floated in their tanks. Her new robes were like that of the Jedi on Dantooine. The tighter, wraparound cloth coloured all black fitted her figure nicely. Juhani's robes matched her own, as did all the Sith below the rank of Master. Sith Master's and Revan appeared to be the only ones prepared for colder weather. Revan had made sure that the mess Malak had left him was on its way to being cleaned up. The fighting across the Empire had stopped, with everyone either swearing loyalty or behind bars awaiting judgment. Bastila had no idea what he would do with them, she was just happy she wasn't one of them. She sauntered over to where Revan stood, facing the battle. "Who designed these? They're very tight and padded." Lady Bastila commented and smirked. Revan gave a smile and raised his eyebrow.

"At least it'll keep you warm and protected." Revan joked. The Viewing Platform gave a spectacular view of the field of debris caused by the battle. The dark grey and black hull of the Sith Battlecruisers littered the area filled with the orange and white ruins of the Republic Cruisers. The Viewing Platform's massive window attempted to encompass the scope of the battle.

Debris began raining down on Rakata Prime which gave Revan cause for concern. The One, a Rakatan, still had his tribe on Rakata Prime and, was still waiting for Revan to return, as he had promised. A promise he planned to renege on, at least temporarily. The Rakata used to be Force-sensitives a long time ago, and with their predilection towards violence, they could become valuable allies in the war, if necessary.

"Admiral, did you get to Dantooine in your conquest with Lord Malak?" Lord Revan inquired, adding a slight sarcastic twinge to 'Lord'. As much as he respected and loved his friend, he was no Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Yes, my Lord, but we could not defeat The Republic Third Fleet protecting the planet." Admiral Karath reported. Revan sighed, Bastila smirked, and Canderous outright laughed. Revan knew the Republic was no pushover but, the Third Fleet was inexperienced, never transferred to the frontlines. Dantooine was deemed a valuable target that required a full fleet presence.

* * *

 _"I tire of these games - now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?"_

 _"Alderaan. It's on Alderaan."_

 _"Alderaan is nothing but a planet of artisan and philosophers! There is no training academy there! You must think this is a game. Very well. This is the price of your resistance."_

 _"Ahhhh!"_

 _"Enough! You see what happens when you try to defy me? This first question was a test. Obviously, Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!"_

 _"No, you're lying. It isn't true."_

 _"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. The fact remains that the Jedi on Dantooine have been eradicated, along with any hope of someone coming to rescue you!"_

* * *

 _"Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you passed out."_

 _"They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far. Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster."_

 _"The dark side has perverted him, Carth. Once you start down the tainted path, it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost."_

 _"We should focus on gaining our strength. Jolee may be here soon."_

 _"Yes, hmm, I suppose you are correct. One light in our darkness, however, is that Admiral Karath appeared to be lying about Dantooine. I have not felt a disturbance in the Force. I suspect it was simply deceit, intent on draining us of our hope and breaking us. I am glad to see we all stood against such a tactic."_

* * *

"In that case, ready a fleet to take Dantooine, Admiral." Lord Revan ordered.

"Lord Malak had one ready and waiting," Admiral Karath revealed, leaving out the sarcastic addition that Revan had used. Purely by force of habit, of course. No loyalty or love for that man remained. He led Lord Revan to a display terminal that revealed the interior of the Star Forge. It showed a fleet of generous size, 25 ships, with an imposing Flagship. " _Intimidator_ -Class. 10 Turbolaser Towers, 5 Quadlaser Towers, 3 Point-Defence Batteries, 5 Ion Cannons, a Tractor Beam Generator, 3 Main Hangars, 7 Side Hangars and a Flagship called _'The Return'_." the Admiral listed. This is the most advanced class of ship constructed by the Star Forge, befitting the new Lord of the Sith.

" _Intimidator_ -Class?" Canderous questioned.

"Purely a Star Forge design, far superior to the _Interdictor_ -Class Cruisers or the _Centurion_ -Class Battlecruisers we use as frontline ships now. The _Intimidator_ -Class is a Destroyer." Admiral Karath informed, with a hint of annoyance. He would never hide his disgust over the Mandalorian being given such privilege in The Empire. His hatred of the savages wouldn't become a professional problem, however. Besides the slight slip-up, both men were smart enough to avoid each other unless necessary.

"That is extremely impressive." Lady Bastila gasped quietly. Having surrounded herself with Republic ships, this level of technology was still astounding her.

"This is the Star Forge," Admiral Karath smiled.

"What is the Flagship's capability?" Lord Revan queried.

"15 Turbolaser Towers, 10 Quadlaser Towers, 5 Point-Defence Batteries, 10 Ion Cannons, 2 Tractor Beam Generators and the rest is the same," Admiral Karath answered. Seemingly impressed, Lord Revan nodded.

"How soon can it be ready?" Lord Revan asked.

"It is ready now, my Lord. Enter your security code to activate and deploy it whenever you are ready, my Lord." Admiral Karath briefed. Lord Revan entered his newly rewritten code, and the Star Forge's Main Hangar Doors opened revealing the fleet to space. A series of tractor beams pulled the ships towards the Docking Ports, allowing the crews to board them.

"I want your best staff on those ships, Admiral." Lord Revan ordered. Admiral Karath bowed and hurried away. T3 input the command to begin the construction of more baseline Cruisers and Battlecruisers, on Revan's order, and the group made its way back to the _Ebon Hawk_. Even with all the damage from the battle, the Star Forge was still a formidable station and could do without a commander for now. Revan had no idea who was the superior officer after himself, and Admiral Karath, left the station but, he assumed they would sort it out between themselves.

* * *

The crew returned to their usual places on the _Ebon Hawk_. Juhani went to meditate in the Storage Compartment, Canderous tampered with his repeater in the Swoop Hold, Bastila went to the cockpit, Zaalbar took his defensive spot in the Main Hold, HK and T3 roamed the _Hawk_ in patrol mode and Mission went to the Female Starboard Dormitory to pack everyone's things. Revan went to the Male Port Dormitory to meditate.

The _Ebon Hawk_ departed for _'The Return'_ and would arrive in an hour, due to the activation and deployment process. About half an hour after they left, Bastila entered the Port Dormitory. Revan and Bastila were involved in an 'intimate relationship' before her capture, but Bastila had not mentioned it since their reunion, not that she had had much chance. Revan had tried to use their telepathic bond several times but consistently failed. Even proposing Revan's return to power seemed to be more about seizing power and the opportunity presented to her, rather than being by Revan's side. She had changed since she was captured, grown colder.

"Revan?" Bastila summoned him from his meditation. He stood and approached with a smile.

"Yes, my lady?" Revan teased. For a moment, it seemed as if nothing had changed. It was as if they were hurtling towards a piece of the Star Map, hidden in some forgotten, dangerous place and Bastila had just stepped in to check in on him. His usual teasing attempts to make her come out of her shell, to make her become a person again were ignored by her Jedi training. She had returned to the familiar, if only for a moment.

"Shut up. I want to talk about us," Bastila backed him into a corner and stretched out her arms to block him in. The familiar had fallen away, the brash and brazen woman that replaced her taking over. The woman Malak had made her.

"A bit forward, Bastila?" he smirked. Quietly, he was disappointed. As he had thought before, turning Bastila into this arrogant carapace was a waste of her abilities, hiding her passion which can be honed into devotion and deviousness, just as Juhani's passion can push her vengeful and inspirational interior.

"I think I liked you more than I wanted to admit, Revan. When I said no before, I was a Jedi and bound by their 'honourable' Jedi Code but now, freed from its narrow views, I may say yes," she explained.

"Well, how can I say no to such a beautiful and passionate woman?" Revan teased further.

"You can't," Bastila whispered. Revan leant in and kissed her and an eruption of passion and love, which did not occur before, littered the room as the two wicked lovers fused together. When they separated, gasping for breath, they both looked into each other's eyes. "That was something." Bastila gasped in awe and smirked.

"Yes, it was," Revan added. "Will you be booking a daily appointment?"

"If that is the norm…, hourly." Bastila smiled, moving her outstretched arms back.

"I'll have to check the schedule." Revan whispered, inching back closer to her.

"Guys, get ready to move out! We're almost there!" Mission's enthusiastic voice rang throughout the _Hawk_ and the various crew members prepared to transfer over. Bastila took a step back.

"I might come back for more, later." Bastila teased with a wink as she quickly left the Dormitory, leaving Revan quietly joyful.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ landed in a Hangar Bay of _The Return_ , and the crew began proceeding to the Main Bridge. As they disembarked the _Ebon Hawk_ with bags under their arms and over their shoulders, they all gave their own private goodbyes. The vessel was their home for almost a year, and now, they were moving out. Many memories, both good and evil, were housed here and now, they were going.

 _The Return_ had received lots of new personnel. Tens of Sith, hundreds of soldiers and lots of innovative technology. The Main Bridge was impressively large, more significant than any other. It held the same shape as an _Interdictor-Class_ but larger and with more crammed into it. More stations, more personnel, more equipment which, combined, made it the best ship produced. Admiral Karath greeted the group as they entered the vast and open room.

"Welcome to _The Return,_ " Admiral Karath introduced. All the staff stood at attention almost immediately and, with a dismissive wave from Lord Revan, they returned to their preparations.

"Thank you, Admiral," Lord Revan nodded. The _Intimidator_ -Class was a surprising meld of Rakatan and Sith design. A sphere housed the Main Bridge Revan currently stood on, with two long isosceles-shaped triangular arms stretching to a point, making the entire ship around 1000 meters long. The spherical bridge sat roughly a third of the way down the ships hull, with the engines behind it and, all the armaments extending in front of it. The sides of the ship housed the Hangar Bays and, like the _Interdictor_ -Class, the ship has space where the hull is not connected. The _Intimidator_ -Class has a triangular-shaped gap between the two arms, allowing the hangars to have two entrances.

"Now, our quarters are at the back of the Main Bridge with the entrance to the left of the elevator and a small briefing room with an entrance to the right of the elevator; one room for each of us." Admiral Karath explained.

"Thank you, Admiral," Lord Revan repeated before walking to the front of the bridge. Mission, Juhani, Zaalbar and Canderous began passing their things over to a few Protocol droids who dropped off their stuff inside their quarters. HK and Bastila stayed either side of Revan.

"Well, we have a large battle ahead, and we should prepare ourselves. Canderous, I want you to assist the training of the soldiers here in any way you can. You are hereby a Colonel of the Grand Sith Army. HK and Zaalbar, I would always like you to stay with me as my personal security. Juhani and Mission, do what you can to train for the battle ahead. Lady Bastila, remain here," Lord Revan instructed. The group affirmed his orders and carried them out. Only Grand Admiral Karath, Bastila, HK, T3, Zaalbar and Revan stayed. "Attention all hands, this is Lord Revan. By now, most of you will know our target: Dantooine. A Jedi Enclave hides there, in and amongst civilians, a classic tactic for them. It is our job to drive them out, root and stem. We must succeed because the hypocrisy of the Jedi cannot be allowed to stand the test of time any longer. I know I can count on each and every one of you to help me with that goal. So, batten down the hatches, prime the engines and man your stations. The end of the Republic starts here! Operators, set a course for Dantooine and bring the fleet." Lord Revan commanded. The Bridge Ops nodded, and the fleet sped into hyperspace with _The Return_ at the head.

"Yes, Sir!" rang throughout the ship.


	3. Chapter 3: Loyalty

Review Responses:

memmek10k: "Its nice to have you back, great two chapters and a start ." Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it so far.

JourneyRocks13: "You'll likely get a review each chapter as long as I can keep up. Hope to see more soon" Thank you! Looking forward to it.

* * *

"So, Bastila, what can we expect on Dantooine? Any secrets that are hidden by the Council?" Lord Revan asked in person.

 **"Would you have any problem with a public declaration of our newfound love?"** Revan asked through the telepathic bond they shared. They had worked on testing the capabilities of their connection in their spare time aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ , purely for research purposes. Neither of them could admit that all they wanted to do was spend time with each other. Bastila had accompanied Revan since she'd been rescued, either by herself or by Revan depending on who you asked and hadn't left his side since. At first, it was because she was the only Jedi on the team and, by far, the most effective close-range combatant. Then, it was because of the visions they shared. Then, the friendship they shared. When Bastila was kidnapped, Revan had to face Korriban with Canderous and HK at his back. He had considered taking Juhani with him but, after Xor ambushed them on the landing pad, she needed time to recover. Jolee was also an option but, he decided it would be best to have him on hand to help with Juhani, should she need comfort or guidance.

"Lots of resistance." Bastila simply stated.

 **"Not today Revan. I'm not that easy."** Bastila seemingly teased Revan. As brash and brazen as she was earlier, she recognised that publicly declaring their attachment would be dangerous. She was expected to overthrow him at some point, not that she ever would and falling in love with your Master would probably throw a spanner in the works that would annoy the hard-line Sith. However, without thinking, Revan leant in and kissed her with passion. He brushed the brown locks of hair that had come out of place away from her face and pulled her closer to him. As they released from each other, she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Like that?" Revan teased, smirking proudly.

"You're lucky I don't go and join the Republic again after that." Bastila replied with what seemed to be real venom but, behind her words, lay a very embarrassed woman. Something that Revan noticed.

"I'll be sure to never do it again." Revan's smirk faded. Bastila chuckled slightly before both returned to seriousness and acted official. Behind their backs, Admiral Karath smiled. It was nice for him to be under benevolent yet hard-line rulers once again. Lord Malak had been unmistakably cruel, but Lord Revan was cold, calculating and brilliant. One of the reasons Saul followed Lord Revan since his elevation to Supreme Commander during the Mandalorian Wars was because of the ruthless pragmatism he displayed during his time of service with the Republic. Saul even respected Lord Revan's orders about Malachor V, just as much as he appreciated General Surik for the deployment of the Mass Shadow Generator. A lot of brave men and women died that day. A lot of cowardly ones too.

Revan moved and stood above the stations buried next to the walkway. His new position didn't suit him. He didn't like it but, his instincts told him he needed it. What he had done thus far was for the good of the Galaxy. He freed Kashyyyk from Czerka and its slavers, killed Mandalorian raiders on Dantooine, saved Jawas on Tatooine and stopped Selkath from joining the Sith on Manaan. He was not evil, or at least he tried not to be.

Someone handed Revan a datapad listing the laws that planets that were in the Empire had to live by. He began to lower his tax rate, raise his benefits and war reparations, and make new laws that protected and helped surrendered Republic soldiers. Revan became Emperor of the Empire and Lord of the Sith when he killed Malak and, there was no Senate to inform or assist his decisions. The Imperial Senate was merely a set of figureheads, a glorified advisory committee with no real power. He did not hate the Republic. Far from it, in fact. Having lived under its rule for his entire life… both of his lives, he could never understand why he had turned against them but, his instincts were too strong to resist. Revan mused this and decided to visit his new staff. He spoke to Zaalbar first, as he was closest.

"Zaalbar, indulge me, why didn't you run with Carth and Jolee?" Revan questioned. In truth, he was very curious about the Wookie Chief-son as he had not revealed much in their travels, despite having been together since Taris.

"I swore a life debt to you and cannot break it, no matter what I think of you or what you do. However, you did save Kashyyyk from Czerka and their slavers which shows you are not as evil as Malak was. I only hope you stay that way." Zaalbar explained. It made sense; in fact, the Jedi Council said Revan was extremely Light Sided. He accepted the reason and nodded.

"Have you heard from your father since we left Kashyyk?" Revan asked. Freyyr had reclaimed his position of Chief, thanks to Revan, Zaalbar and Mission working to help him. Overthrowing Czerka Corporation had been Freyyr's first step into reuniting the Wookies. He seemed to have the other steps handled quickly if the intergalactic news was to be believed.

"No. I managed to catch some news about Kashyyk before we crashed into the planet but, nothing else." Zaalbar growled quietly. Revan smiled; at least he hadn't forgotten about his father. Perhaps he could arrange a visit to Kashyyk soon. Having an army of Wookies on his side would be very useful. He knew why HK, Bastila, and T3 joined so next on his list was Juhani. She had fallen before, like Revan, but returned to the Light Side and, that was interesting. Not many people fall more than once.

* * *

He approached the training grounds in time to see Juhani take down a Sith Master with her new power: Deathfield. She saw Revan out of the corner of her eye and moved towards him but the Sith Master, apparently wanting to beat her, tried to pull her back with the Force. Juhani responded by spinning around and knocking him out cold.

"Juhani, tell me, why did you forsake the Light Side again?" Revan inquired. Juhani approached and sat next to Revan, panting with exhaustion and covered in a thin film of sweat. The Sith Master was dragged elsewhere, with a small hint of respect for the 'new girl' coming from the other Masters and Acolytes.

"I remembered how good it felt to have unlimited power at my touch and how easily I commanded it. Ever since I struck down Master Quatra, I have had slips into darkness; taking over the Grove, empowering and provoking the Kath Hounds, yelling at you about Taris, killing Xor. Now I know that it is a powerful resource to be used and, I have plenty of first-hand experience." Juhani reasoned. It was a justifiable explanation. Juhani had had more trouble with the Dark Side than Revan, so it made sense that she finally fell entirely away from the Light Side. It may all be a cover, however; a distraction of sorts. Juhani and Belaya were involved in some way and, as Revan mentioned, the Jedi forbade love.

"Well remember this; I will not have our power used like Malak used his. We have never been evil and, the Sith aren't evil anymore." Revan smiled and stood.

"Also, you reminded me of Belaya. If we can, we must try and save her." Juhani looked away slightly, hiding her eyes getting wet with tears. Hopefully, she would see the light, as ironic as that was, and join Revan and Juhani. If not, it would only fuel Juhani's power.

"We will try." Revan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stepped outside of the small sparring room, declining invites to spar with the others.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to show us all how it's done? Surely the new Sith Lord isn't afraid to show off?" Juhani taunted. Her pride was always going to be her downfall.

"You couldn't stand up to me if you tried, Juhani. If you want to show the room that fact, try to strike me." Lord Revan bragged and stepped back into the room. Juhani placed her hands on her hips. Most would have seen that as a challenge, but Revan saw that she was closer to her lightsaber now. It would be less noticeable for her to remove it from its hilt and prepare to strike. Revan crossed his arms over his chest. He had an advantage that Juhani was unaware of. His lightsabers were hidden by his hooded robe, and he slowly pulled them into his hands, also protected by his hooded robe, making him the better prepared one from the start.

"Ha! You were a lowly Jedi Padawan just a few days ago. Before that, a single Jedi beat you in single combat and captured you. Before that, you were a Jedi Knight. You're only a Sith Lord because you gave that to yourself, with no proof you are worthy." Juhani provoked. Her lightsaber was in her hand now and, her other hand flat, palm facing the floor. She was ready to jump at him. His lightsabers were in his hands, prepared to defend. She wasn't winning today.

"A few days ago, you were a Jedi Knight who could barely beat a slaver. Before that, you were a petulant child, throwing her toys out of her cot and annoying the local wildlife. That hardly strikes me as proof of your position, or any position." That had done it.

She jumped at him, slashing down towards him. His lightsabers raised in a cross, strong enough to repel her strike. When she connected, she landed on the backpedal, a perfect opportunity for Revan to strike. As she recovered, Revan lunged for her, slashing across her chest but barely singing her robes. He stepped forward and brought his arm over his head for a full strike, but Juhani kicked him in the stomach and launched a bolt of Force Lightning towards him. Revan pushed the bolt up towards the ceiling and sent his own torrent towards her. Barely managing to deflect that, Juhani back flipped towards a wall. Steadying herself against the wall gave Revan a vital second to get his own bearings and to pull a bench from the side and throw it at her as he charged behind it. Juhani cut the seat in half and barely had time to raise her lightsaber to block Revan's strike. But she didn't want to play fair. She kicked him in the shin, pushed him back and punched him in the face. Revan, deciding to end this, roundhouse kicked her in the face, grabbed her lightsaber using the Force and held one of his own against her neck, trapping her between it and the wall.

"Fine! I'll make sure there is a rematch soon!" Juhani spat blood on the floor and extended her hand to shake his. He took her hand, nodded and left the room once again, this time unchallenged.

* * *

Next was Mission. Canderous was here because he respected Revan and that was all, as he had said before. Although, he may pay a visit to him later. Mission, however, was on the fence about it. When Revan arrived, she was halfway through slicing a computer terminal. Seeing an opportunity, Revan signalled T3, on the Main Bridge, to block her attempts. She sighed in frustration and sat down next to Revan.

"T3 locked me out of my research." Mission reported. Revan laughed.

"I ordered him to. Slicing my ship is not the kind of research I will tolerate. Besides, if you want to improve, you'll have to slice something more important than a terminal in the Mess Hall." Revan informed. Mission smiled.

"True. But, a terminal with public access already written into its code is easier to download things from. If I did get in and download that access code, I could apply it to any terminal onboard and get anything I wanted. That's the problem with making every ship a carbon copy. Your access codes are all similar and are universally accepted. With a little tampering, the public access code could be made to seem like your best security code." Mission explained. Revan mentally noted what she had said, knowing that it was one of the few flaws that came with the Star Forge. It wasn't very inventive when it came to creating things that require any variance.

"I understand. However, we do have safety checks on all terminals for that reason. If you tried to use that access code anywhere else, the terminal interface would transfer over. For example, if you took that public access code, disguised it as my personal code and entered it into a terminal on the Main Bridge, the information that is accessible from this terminal in the Mess Hall would be ported over to the one on the Main Bridge, negating the need to take the code and use it elsewhere. It's the same with my personal code. If I were to enter it on this terminal in the Mess Hall, it would give me access to everything I normally would have access if I used my code in my Quarters." Revan countered, watching Mission absorb everything. She was desperate to find a hole in his security because she still didn't trust him or the Empire.

"But, if I were to disguise the public code as yours, I would have access to everything you do, right?" Mission pondered.

"How would you disguise the code? You'd have to know enough of the original elements to fake the code and, to know those elements, you'd have to have the code." Revan finalised. Mission sighed.

"You came to ask about why I came with you?" Mission asked. Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Originally, yes. How did you know?" Revan inquired.

"Big Z visited. My reason is the same as his. You're not a horrible person. I saw what you did on Kashyyyk, and I saw your changes to the laws. I almost believe in you." Mission briefed. Revan knew that the two were inseparable anyway so, if necessary, holding Zaalbar by his life debt as if it were a leash would make Mission stay in tow. It would be ironic that his life debt would become a form of slavery despite making it willingly.

"You don't trust me yet?" Revan asked.

"Not yet." Mission whispered before getting up to go get food. Revan assumed Zaalbar was on his way down. So, he decided to step away. With mostly everyone's motives cleared up, Revan returned to his Quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

Review Responses:

JourneyRocks13: "I always thought that about Life Debts. It really ends up as slavery in the end. Which is sad" It is sad and, it's sadder when Zaalbar fights to defeat Czerka and slavery overall.

Mr nod: "This seems to be very interesting, nice work" Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully, that continues throughout the story.

* * *

As Revan returned to his Quarters, he walked past Colonel Ordo training some of the soldiers onboard and stayed to watch. He was barking orders at them, pushing any insubordination back in line and showing the prowess that a Colonel required. After a few moments, he noticed Revan and walked over to lean on a wall beside him.

"How's it going, Colonel? Any problems?" Lord Revan asked.

"Your guy's can shoot straight most of the time. That's all I've learned. Not enough time to make a real difference though." Colonel Ordo reported.

"No one is expecting miracles before the battle." Lord Revan reassured. Canderous is a damn good soldier. If anyone could whip an army into shape, it's him.

"Speaking of which, why Dantooine? Got a grudge to settle?" Canderous inquired.

"I'm sure _The Admirable_ survived the attack on the Star Forge. That means Jolee, Carth, Dodonna and Vandar survived as well. If we can catch them regrouping on Dantooine, we'll have an easy time ending this war. If we catch them before they report in, even better." Revan explained. He would never hope to catch all of them off-guard, but it would show his willingness to end this war quickly.

"Also, you can impress the Galaxy by doing what Malak couldn't. Taking Dantooine is a good notch to have on your belt from the beginning." Canderous mentioned. He was right. Dantooine gave Revan a chance to show off. Dantooine would send a message.

"There's always that too. Keep up the good work Colonel." Revan admitted. Canderous gave a curt nod and returned to berating his men. He was happy to be doing something worthwhile again. He thought he would struggle after Revan killed Malak. He would follow that man anywhere, even to the ends of the Galaxy. Now, all he had to do was make sure they had a competent army behind them to help. He chuckled at the number of times a decent army would have been damn useful during their search for the Star Maps. A Terentatek, a Krayt Dragon, a Sand People Enclave and countless other times. Good times.

* * *

Revan's Quarters were decorated lavishly. All the furniture was black or royal blue. He had his own bedroom, sitting area, kitchen and dining room as well as an office all filled with every amenity required for an Emperor. He decided to holocall Korriban. Master Uthar Wynn remained alive, and in charge of the Academy, ever since Revan's actions against Yuthura Ban while he posed as an Initiate. Revan becoming the Lord of the Sith again would have reached Korriban and, after defeating Yuthura, Revan informed Master Wynn of his identity and he swore his loyalty to the rightful Lord of the Sith. It was time to see if that was a promise he was going to keep.

"Admiral Karath, put me through to the Korriban Academy." Lord Revan ordered over the comm. With a flicker, Master Uthar Wynn appeared.

"This is Uthar Wynn, Master of the Korriban Training Academy. Who am I speaking to?" Master Wynn introduced himself.

"This is Lord Revan, Emperor of the Empire and the new Lord of the Sith." Lord Revan introduced back.

"Ah, the Initiate that helped me kill Yuthura. I had heard that you reclaimed your title. How might I serve, my Lord?" Master Wynn gasped, with a chuckle to end. Uthar always knew there was something odd about Revan ever since he stepped foot in the Academy as an Initiate a few weeks ago. It was strange to think a few weeks ago Lord Malak was bragging to the Galaxy about Bastila's capture and now, he was dead at the hands of his old master and his apprentice. How foolish of him to believe he could tame someone like her. Uthar even suspected that Revan hadn't tamed her either but, he had no basis for such an assumption.

"I defeated Lord Malak recently. I'm contacting you to inform you that I have taken over and to give you some new orders." Lord Revan revealed.

"Of course, my Lord. What is your desire?" Master Wynn questioned.

"Your new orders are to send all new Sith to the Star Forge for dispersal. Also, begin the cleansing of the Czerka Corporation branch on Korriban. They are nothing but fools. If you disobey me, I am sure Czerka Corporation will listen to me when I tell them to turn on you, in exchange for a trade deal or a lump sum of credits." Lord Revan listed. Master Wynn scowled.

"Of course, my Lord. I would never betray the rightful ruler. A question, if I may: Dustil Onasi has returned to the Academy and is demanding a deployment to the frontline directly. Shall I approve or deny his request?" Master Wynn asked.

"Has he passed the Trials?" Lord Revan questioned.

"Of course, my Lord. He has gained his lightsaber in much the same way you did." Master Wynn highlighted.

"Approve it but, send him to the Star Forge to await pick up. I will assign him personally." Lord Revan explained.

"Yes, my Lord." Master Wynn turned to enter something into her terminal. As he instructed Uthar, he realised that the Star Maps were a vital weakness. If the Republic wanted to keep its people safe, they would keep the coordinates top secret, as would the Sith to protect it from another attack. Yet, if the Star Maps stayed where they were, they could compromise the Star Forge again. Carth knows the locations and could pass that information to others, others that could prove dangerous to the Empire, if unanticipated.

"Uthar?" Lord Revan demanded.

"Yes, my Lord?" Master Wynn turned again.

"Do your absolute best to seal and secure the Star Map in a new location and find a new final Trial. The Star Map is to be sealed to anyone except us from here on out. Make that clear." Lord Revan added.

"Yes, my Lord." Master Uthar said, staying on call.

"Admiral Karath, Colonel Ordo and Bastila to my Quarters, at once." Lord Revan called to his subordinates. They arrived shortly after.

"You called, Revan?" Colonel Ordo questioned, with his Mandalorian accent cutting out the earlier silence.

"I called you to discuss dealing with the Star Maps. Master Uthar, this is Admiral Saul Karath, Colonel Canderous Ordo and Bastila Shan. This is Uthar Wynn, Master of the Korriban Training Academy." Lord Revan introduced. All parties greeted each other as pleasantries finished.

"Master Uthar. I heard you hadn't survived your apprentice's attempt on your life." Admiral Karath asked, a puzzled look forming on his face.

* * *

 _"You want me to kill Master Uthar?"_

 _"Is that such a daunting prospect? It is not as if I am asking you to perform the task alone, or as if you will get nothing out of it. Master Uthar cannot prevail against us both. That's all there is to it. It is a very simple matter."_

 _"Pupil against Master. Sounds familiar."_

 _"And so it should. It is central to our beliefs. It is my responsibility to replace my Master when I am strong enough."_

 _"Very well, I agree."_

 _"I'm so glad you see it my way. I will begin to make preparations for your final test. Your only worry now is to get there... don't disappoint me."_

* * *

 _"Oh, what is my Apprentice up to now?"_

 _"She wants me to help her kill you at the final trial."_

 _"I see. It is good that you have come to me with this information, young one. It is a bit... ironic... that Yuthura has begun her plotting. I have been aware of her growing ambitions for some time and had in fact already decided to remove her. [...] Perhaps it will be you who combats her? Yes... perhaps so. This is what you can do. Give this pad to Adrenas.. he will put some poison in her bath."_

* * *

 _"So it behoves you in this final test to strike down one you are familiar with, for no other reason than to prove you are superior and without mercy. Normally this would be against another student. You, however, get a special treat. You will fight Yuthura, here... my own apprentice."_

 _"What? So this is what you had planned all along. You wish me killed."_

 _"Indeed. You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for you to die and someone more... talented... to take your place."_

 _"No, it is time for you to die, Master. My pupil stands with me."_

 _"Sadly, Yuthura, it is you who are mistaken. Your pupil is more ambitious than you realise... isn't that so, young one?"_

 _"I'm with you, Master Uthar."_

 _"The final test continues as it should. Proceed and be rewarded, young one."_

* * *

 _"Is it... is it possible you are not what you seem to be? Tell me, young one... tell me what you really are."_

 _"I am Lord Revan."_

 _"Ah, I see. So it is... Lord Revan, not dead as we were led to believe. And yet... and yet, you are not Revan, are you? What has occurred between the time of your reported death and now I can only guess at, but you have changed much. Regardless, your destiny does take you away from here... to confront your old pupil, without a doubt. Yes... that is what lies before you. Go to your destiny, then, my Dark Lord. I shall say nothing of what you have done here. Should you prove victorious and wish to return, then I and all Sith shall be your servants."_

 _"Thank you, Master Uthar."_

 _"I shall leave you to tend to Yuthura here. Might I suggest the other grenade and this lake we are stood upon?"_

* * *

"News of my death has been greatly exaggerated. I had heard a similar thing about you, Admiral." Master Wynn smiled.

"I survived by the skin of my teeth, Master. To my advantage, Malak spared me and, to our advantage, lost my loyalty in the process." Admiral Karath smiled back. Neither smile was one of friendship.

"Now, as some of us know, the Star Maps are the navigational beacons that lead the Republic and me to the Star Forge. I would like them removed to prevent anyone else finding the Star Forge in the future. Any thoughts?" Lord Revan quizzed.

"We could move them to the Star Forge. Then, we would have a fleet and soldiers constantly available to defend or watch it." Admiral Karath chimed in.

"Or we could leave them on the planet below the Star Forge. It is Rakatan technology after all. If we give it to the Rakatans, they might take it as a gesture of good faith when you haven't come back for them." Colonel Ordo offered.

"Both good ideas. However, I prefer the Admiral's plan for the moment. I'd like to keep our contact with the Rakatan's to a minimum. Master Wynn transport the Star Map from the Tomb of Naga Sadow to the Star Forge. We can deal with the others after we take Dantooine. Colonel Ordo, I want you to take the Star Map and the droids from the ruins there. Lady Bastila will take a team to Tatooine and get the Star Map from there. Admiral Karath will take teams to the seabed of Manaan and get the Star Map there and make sure the facility nearby is out of business, permanently. I will head to Kashyyyk with HK and Zaalbar to secure the Star Map over there." Lord Revan assigned. Nods from the various people affirmed Lord Revan's orders. Master Wynn left the call, and Colonel Ordo and Lady Bastila left for the Bridge.

"Admiral, if you could wait a moment," Lord Revan quickly stood and directed the Grand Admiral to sit opposite his black metallic desk. He did so with an obvious air of fear. "I wanted to discuss something with you if you have the time." Revan started. Hopefully, the Admiral would react amicably.

"Of course, my Lord." Admiral Karath shuffled in his seat slightly, wary of his Lord's wrath.

"After this war, I must rule this Galaxy and, after so much war in recent memory, I cannot do it alone. I will require people, like yourself, to help promote peace, stability and prosperity to the new Empire. However, I cannot do it with the aid of war criminals." Lord Revan slowly explained. Admiral Karath, puzzled, raised an eyebrow in response.

"War criminals, my Lord?" Admiral Karath asked, tentatively.

"Many people will consider you, Admiral, to be a war criminal because of the destruction of Taris and Telos. Therefore, it is my reckoning that, after the war, you will be court-martialled for mass murder, possibly genocide. However, I will assure you now that you will be judged fairly. You have Lord Malak, a scapegoat and, the guilt could be passed to him. If you are judged innocent, to the rest of the Galaxy, you will have proven your worth and removed the black mark from your name and, it will further fuel everyone's discontent for Lord Malak and his actions. If you are prepared to submit to this court-martial willingly, I will keep you in your position. If you refuse, I will find a comfortable cell on the Star Forge for you to wait out this war." Lord Revan revealed. Admiral Karath stood quickly, straighten his Republic uniform and bowed.

"Whatever you require, my Lord." Admiral Karath quietly muttered.

"Dismissed, Admiral. Oh and, when we make the announcement together, get rid of that Republic uniform. It's time you displayed Sith colours." Lord Revan ordered. Admiral Karath left silently, and Revan perched on his desk, exhaling a breath he didn't know he had held. The Admiral understood his point of view. He could already tell that Revan was different, better than Malak. After the war, he wouldn't want to deal with the public outcry caused by the former Republic citizens about his position. He suspected many others would be subject to similar trials once the war was done. Revan was set up to govern so, he had to care about his people's opinion. Malak planned to dominate, he cared for no one. That was the difference Saul would take a while to get used to.

"My Lord, two minutes until we drop out of hyperspace." Admiral Karath reported. Lord Revan sighed, stood slowly and walked out onto the Bridge. With HK and Bastila on Revan's left and Zaalbar and Admiral Karath on Revan's right, Revan turned to face the Bridge.

"Let's show the Republic they're no longer fighting children." Lord Revan stated.

* * *

Revan imagined the look on the faces of the soldiers of the Republic when his 25 ships hyperspaced in, with shields up and all 20 cannons, and _The Return's_ 35 cannons, aimed at them. Revan imagined, and knew that their faces lit up in horror as 515 cannons and turrets stared them down. As Revan's fleet moved closer, the Republic's Third Fleet moved back. It came to a point where neither side could run anymore. It was then that surrender was the only practical choice for the Republic that an audio sound flickered as they made the first move.

"This is the Republic's Third Fleet under the command of Admiral Corburn. Retreat from Republic Space at once or we shall be forced to fire!" 'Admiral Corburn' demanded.

"This is Lord Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and Commander of the Sith Planetary Invasion and Occupation Force. Deactivate your weapons, lock your hangars, drop your shields and I may consider letting you die quickly." Lord Revan negotiated, earning smiles from Admiral Karath, Bastila and Colonel Ordo who stood with him on the Bridge. He knew the name was a vast exaggeration, but he enjoyed scaring Admiral Corburn. The inexperienced fleet was handled by a weak Admiral who made them an easy target for anyone with an ounce of sense. Despite the fact everyone assigned here is relatively untested, they're still competent officers, with decent equipment. If Revan treated them like children, he could lose to them, like Malak did.

"Never! I will give you one last chance! Surrender!" Admiral Corburn shouted through the audio link.

"Why would I do that, Admiral? Why should I be turned away by such a pathetic fleet?" Lord Revan countered.

"Because we beat you back last time. This is Republic Space, and we're not afraid of you!" Admiral Corburn taunted.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I am Lord Revan, not Lord Malak. I haven't underestimated your defences, I'm smarter and, I know this planet. This will be the last time I ask you to surrender." Lord Revan warned.

"And this is the last time I'll ask you to leave! Will you?" Admiral Corburn yelled. Lord Revan muted his end for a moment, turning to his team.

"Colonel, prepare the men and load them up. Admiral prepare all ships for external combat. HK, Bastila and Zaalbar, arm up and wait with me." Lord Revan ordered. Alarms went off on every ship as cannons aimed, shields powered, Shuttles loaded, and the battle kicked in. Lord Revan un-muted his end, and with one word he started the Battle for Dantooine:

"No."


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for Dantooine

Review Responses:

JT1997: "Great to have you posting again. However you posted chapter 3 twice ;)" It's all fixed now but, thank you for the review. I would have never noticed.

JourneyRocks13: "I can't believe the Republic left their 3rd fleet at dantooine after so many lives were lost in the battle of the star forge" Well if you stick around, you might find out a few things about that.

* * *

"All hands to battle stations!" Lord Revan heard Admiral Corburn yell as the link closed and the Sith's full force unleashed on the unprepared enemy. _Marauder_ after _Marauder_ left the Sith's Hangar Bays and shot after shot hit the Republic Cruisers's weakened hulls. Many Republic Cruisers went down instantly as Revan watched the onslaught like it was an empty canvas: musing and admiring. The Cruisers initiated a standard Republic tactic. The tactic was to turn the ships on their sides, length-ways. This meant they took more fire but, prevented it from raining down onto the planet below. It assumes that either a) the lives and infrastructure on the planet below are worth more than the lives and ships in space or b) the time spent attacking the vessels above would be helpful to the people below. Either scenario assumed the space battle was lost. The ships transfer all power to their shields and weapons and attempt to delay the enemy as long as possible. Instinctively, Revan was aware of how to counter this tactic. His _Marauders_ would surrender the Cruisers and use their speed to distract their weapons while attacking their shields. Once the enemy's shields were down, the _Marauders_ would pull the enemy _Aureks_ away from their Cruisers to allow Revan's ships to obliterate the Cruisers, targeting the Engines on the facing side, and the Bridge.

"Sir, shall we dispatch ground troops?" an Operator called.

"No, but be ready the instant that all resistance is crushed." Lord Revan planned. The Third Fleet then surprised Revan and split forming two flanks, leaving a gaping hole filled with fighter dogfights and barely controlled chaos.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Admiral Karath barked.

"He's adapting the strategy. Interesting!" Lord Revan shouted.

"My Lord?" Admiral Karath asked.

"The usual strategy has the fighters stuck between both fleets while the Republic hides behind the fighter storm, which delays our attack on their fleet while we either move past the fighters or wait for the fighters to finish fighting. This time, he has moved his fleet to make the fighter storm part of his defensive wall and, moving forward means that he can fire into the mess, causing the scales to tip into his favour. He's betting that we won't fire into the fighter mess in case we hit our own men," Lord Revan explained. Admiral Karath looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Of course. Because he is closer to the fighters than we are, he can be more precise. If we start moving, he'll target us instead. If we stay still, we lose our fighters. We need to call his bluff," Admiral Karath said, hovering over one of the terminals.

"Exactly. Order all fighters to head towards the planet. If he wants to keep firing on the fighters, he'll have to turn to face them which will expose his engines. If he doesn't move, we can close in on his Cruisers and target their Bridges. Either way, we can defeat his fleet and move in to support our fighters," Lord Revan ordered. His orders were carried out immediately, and he was returned to watching the planet.

Revan watched the internal cameras for a second, seeing Sith Masters and Acolytes boarding Shuttles to the surface. He prepared himself, quietly adjusting his robes and attempting to centre himself. He sent a message via the comm system, summoning Juhani and Mission. Admiral Corburn's Cruisers took the bait and turned to face the moving fighters. Revan's fleet targeted his Engines and began turning the tide.

Revan planned to go down to Dantooine to try to convince the local populace to abandon the Republic and then bring in the troops to take over the Jedi Enclave and the ruins nearby. With any luck, Colonel Ordo could come back with the Star Map and few casualties. Many Sith had accompanied the Fleet, and they were the people Revan was going to bring into the Jedi Enclave to try to change the minds of some of the younger pupils.

"Lord Revan?" Bastila asked. Lord Revan returned from his thoughts to find a destroyed Fleet in front of him and a few escape pods and shattered pieces of the enemy Cruisers landing on the planet.

"All Shuttles, land in the plains away from the Jedi Enclave; HK, Zaalbar, Bastila, Colonel Ordo and Juhani are with me. Mission, I want you to access their communications and find out if they sent any transmissions. Contact me when you find out," Lord Revan ordered. _Herald-Class_ Shuttles poured out of the hangars as thousands of trained soldiers and Sith Masters flew towards the surface. Lord Revan took his group to the _Ebon Hawk_ and headed for the landing site. As the Shuttles landed and flew off Revan explained. "I plan to have myself, Bastila, HK and Zaalbar to try and convince the settlers to side with us. Canderous, you get the troops together and place our Sith Masters in command of some of our units." Revan explained as the _Ebon Hawk_ rushed for the planet on autopilot.

* * *

"Revan?" Bastila approached Revan as he searched the cargo containers for HK's extra ammo stash. He spun around to face her, and she greeted him with her small smile and her prominent blush.

"Bastila?" Revan gave a smile.

"I just wanted to clarify something." her eyes darted around the room quickly before returning to Revan's.

"Go ahead." he gestured to a container at chair height. She quickly walked over to the cylinder and sat down.

"As much as I like you, which is a lot, please do not kiss me in public like that again. I almost died of embarrassment." she quietly whispered. Revan stood and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I won't do it again if you promise not to look so irresistible in public," Revan muttered. Her blush grew swiftly, and she nodded silently. "Are you ashamed of this?" Revan asked. "Of us?"

"Of course not, it's just that it could be taken as a sign of weakness. An affair with your apprentice is uncommon, and it could suggest that I don't plan to challenge you, as is the Sith way." Bastila explained. Revan began to smile as realisation took hold of him.

"Do you plan to challenge me, in the Sith way?" Revan questioned. She was right. His love for her could be taken as weakness. It could suggest that she didn't want to challenge him or, that he was so blinded by love that he wouldn't see such a challenge coming. He had made that mistake once before, with Malak. Trusting his former apprentice with his own squadron of Cruisers almost cost him his life and, despite his affection for Bastila, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"No, I could never challenge you. I doubt I can even match your power and prowess. Also, I'm not sure that I could lead the Sith to any victories. I'd be tied up by my Battle Meditation during battles and unable to lead." Bastila informed. Revan smiled again and moved to hug her. They stayed embracing each other until the _Ebon Hawk_ landed. HK could do without his extra ammo. If required, that droid could probably beat a Jedi with his fists with all the upgrades Revan installed. When the _Ebon Hawk_ touched down, Revan formed his group and headed towards the Rahasia and Shen's Estate. Revan knew, despite their differences, everyone would hold up in there because it is safe and dependable.

* * *

"Query: Master, may I speak with you?" HK queried. He had been wanting to speak to his Master ever since he had returned to his rightful place and now seemed as good a time as any. Walking through empty plains was boring, even for meatbags.

"Of course, what is it that you want?" Revan answered, slowing his pace to equalise with the assassin droid.

"Statement: Onboard our new warship, you took it upon yourself to ask several crew members about their loyalty. You spoke to the Wookie, the child, the Mandalorian; however, you did not speak to me." HK stated, changing his inflexions as he mentioned the other crew. He seemed happier talking about Canderous and Zaalbar compared to Mission.

"I know you said, 'statement' but, that sounded more like an incomplete query." Revan laughed with a teasing tone. He wouldn't trade HK's voice protocols for the world. Well, maybe Corellia or Kuat…

"Query: Why did we not speak?" HK queried.

"Well, do I need to question your loyalty?" Revan asked.

"Outrageous statement: Of course, not Master. I will always be loyal to you, as I have always been!" HK almost shouted. He could hardly believe that he was suggesting something that preposterous.

"Exactly. We had no reason to talk. We can talk now if you want." Revan offered. It would be a while until they arrived at Rahasia and Shen's Estate. Partially because they had to locate it first.

"Query: Have you recovered any more memories since _The Leviathan_ Master?" HK inquired. Both had an investment in Revan retrieving his memories. HK wanted to know where he was when Revan was captured, and Revan wants to know about his life before the _Endar Spire_. Everything before was still buried and hazy. His earliest specific memory was the Ruins, on Dantooine. After that, Star Maps, although they had no discernible order. Following that would be the Rakatan Temple, removing the mask and then, Bastila's ambush and Malak's betrayal. Before those, there are only flashes. He suspected that there would be triggers for the rest of his memories. Like arriving on planets triggered his memory of the Star Maps, he hoped that other things would help his mind, especially after Malak broke the surface.

"I still have no idea where you were that day, HK. I don't remember much at all, in fact." Revan revealed. He hated not knowing. If he knew where HK was, he could figure out what he had used the assassin droid for. Apparently, he was for assassination but, against who? Had he sent HK to kill a Chancellor, Admirals, Jedi? He seemed more than capable to do so but, Revan knew he had a plan for the droid.

"Sad statement: Oh well, Master. I believe we have arrived at our destination." HK's eyes dipped to a dim orange. It almost broke Revan's heart to see the random cruelty generator simulate sadness.

"Ok. Let's get it together. We need these people on our side; otherwise, this is a massacre." Revan whispered to himself. He knew these people and had helped them with some of their problems. Hopefully, that would pay off. Rahasia and Shen's Estate looked identical to both the Sandral and the Matale Estates, even down to the placement of the front door.

* * *

As Lord Revan entered, gasps came from everyone realisation set in.

"Dash? Bastila?" Shen Matale questioned.

"Shen! Good to see you alive and well. How's domestic life treating you?" Revan chuckled, offering his hand to Shen. Shen took his hand, and both men smiled at each other.

"You, you saved my son from the Sandrals!" Ahlan Matale shouted.

"And you stopped the Mandalorians!" Jon added.

"And you saved my droid!" Elissa commented.

"And you found my son!" Nurik Sandral finished.

"Yes, that was me. Although, I am now my former self, Lord Revan and, I have a better reason to come here and help you. The Republic is weak and is failing you, and I have come to save you from them." Revan started. Many people gasped at the statement.

"It's true. Even now as the Republic tells you that everything is fine, it is not! They are failing you!" Bastila chimed in.

"Exactly! When have I done something against you? Can you safely say I am wrong?" Revan finished.

"I have heard that life in The Empire is better. A better economy, lower taxes, higher benefits, rights for former Republic supporters and laws against attacks on those who surrender." Rahasia Matale spoke up, giving the facts. Many people nodded and agreed. Lord Revan had won already.

"Now I ask you: anyone who supports me is to come with me and see the weak Republic as I crush them at the Jedi Enclave." Lord Revan rallied his support and headed back to the plains with his men. Now came the unpredictable part.

* * *

Platoons of Sith soldiers, directed by Sith Masters, lined the plains.

"Colonel Ordo, any resistance elsewhere on the planet?" Lord Revan barked.

"We've secured the ruins, the Crystal Cave and the three estates with no resistance, Lord Revan. The Jedi are holed up inside their Enclave. A few Republic soldiers are taking up positions outside. I have men scouring the rest of the planet but, this should be the only actual fight here." Colonel Ordo reported.

"Very well, get these people away from the front lines while I talk to the men. Give them an unobstructed view, though," Lord Revan ordered, facing the Grand Sith Army. "Men, let me tell you that I have seen the horrified faces of the Republic soldiers that dare to face us. When I told the people of this world the truth: the truth that the Republic is a quivering mess against us, they abandoned them as the Republic had abandoned them. Now, as much as they all deserve to pay for what they have done to this Galaxy, do not kill them if they surrender, even the Jedi. But anyone else is fair game!" Lord Revan spoke, receiving cheers at the end. "Colonel Ordo, the honour is yours." Lord Revan stepped down.

"Well then, anyone dies with a full clip, I'll feed you to the Kath Hounds! For the Empire!" Colonel Ordo shouted as Platoons of soldiers and their Sith followed him towards the Jedi Enclave. For once, Revan felt like he could win very easily. He looked at his horde of soldiers, the leading Sith, the supporting settlers, the looming fleet. He knew what they were going against, so Revan made a split-second decision.

"Let's join in!" Revan charged behind, igniting his crimson and violet blades.


	6. Chapter 6: The Council

Review Responses:

JourneyRocks13: "Well I fell a chapter behind but I'm still happy to read. Revan and Bastila are cute. That is all" Thank you. I agree that Revan and Bastila are very cute.

* * *

The fighting was heavy. What few Republic soldiers had landed on the planet were dug in close to the entrance, and their few supporting Jedi placed barricades across the plaza entranceway. The rest of the Enclave appeared to have boarded up the opening and hidden inside. Lord Revan's soldiers were pushing through, slowly overcoming The Republic. With time and patience, the Sith would break through. But, they'd take casualties they could avoid so, Lord Revan did not want to wait. He took the lead and pushed the barriers back. Sith soldiers quickly overran the outside of the Enclave.

"This seems deceptively easy," Lady Bastila muttered. Lord Revan gave a slight chuckle, feeling the same. This battle had given him the chance to test something out, however; the usefulness of his mask. Once he had arrived in the Star Forge, he had made his way through almost hundreds of Sith and their soldiers. During a brief respite, he had come across a computer that had to power to recreate a copy of his original robes and the mask. Instead, he modified it to produce the black and grey robes that mimicked Jedi Master Robes that he wore today but, decided to recreate his original mask, not knowing where the real original was. The test was to see if it still scared his enemies and, so far, it was working. It unnerved Admiral Corburn and, made several of the Jedi wavered if only for a moment. The Mandalorian mask was intimidating, a relic from the genocide of Cathar and a representation of doing what was right, despite the odds. It fitted him and his agenda well.

When Revan's attention returned, his men forced the door open with one push and let loose the Sith Masters. The soldiers controlled the outside and moved the few prisoners away. Lord Revan marched in to see Master Bolook, Knight Deesra and Knight Belaya.

"Lord Revan?" Master Bolook gasped.

"Yes, Master Bolook. Surrender now, and we will be merciful," Lord Revan offered.

"Never!" Knight Deesra yelled as he failed to push Lord Revan back. Many of the Sith charged through and pushed back the Jedi back to the Council Chambers. Knight Belaya remained. Acolyte Juhani ran to hug her.

"Bel, come with me," Juhani whispered.

"This is evil Juhani! I can't follow you! Look what happened last time!" Belaya shouted.

"Revan is not evil. Away from the Jedi, we can be together." Juhani reasoned.

"Juhani! What do you...?" Belaya stumbled.

"Please, Bel!" Juhani leant in and whispered into her ear before she kissed her lightly.

"Ok, I'll follow you for now," Belaya whispered back.

"Juhani, where are you taking her?" Lord Revan asked, pressing forward.

"We are going somewhere to talk. I promise, we'll be fine," Acolyte Juhani was insistent as she pulled Knight Belaya towards the entrance.

"Be back before we leave!" Lord Revan shouted over his shoulder, sounding like a nagging parent before he entered the Courtyard. He knew Juhani was an accomplished Jedi Knight and would be an even better Sith. He did have a problem with her, however. The problem was what official rank to give her within the Sith. She could take the position of Sith Acolyte, equivalent to Knight or, seeing as she has grown since her promotion to Knight, she could become a Sith Master. It would require that she take an Initiate as her Apprentice which could be Dustil Onasi if he played his cards right. Last Revan had heard, Dustil had made it back to Telos on his advice. Albeit, it was advice he would no longer give, seeing as Revan and Carth were now bitter enemies.

"My Lord, they have created a Force Field. We can't breach it," a Sith Master reported.

"A Force Field? An interesting strategy. They appear to have given up on the rest of the Enclave," Lord Revan mused.

"The Council is behind this Force Field. A barrier of pure Light Side energy created by some of the most powerful Jedi is going to be a problem," the Sith Master continued.

"You said the entire Council was behind there?" Lord Revan questioned.

"Yes, my Lord. All four of them," the Sith Master looked puzzled, but Revan had figured out how to defeat them.

"Take our men and clear the rooms upstairs and the landing pad," Lord Revan ordered. He came face to face with the Jedi Council, behind a Force Field, created by their entire might. Master Bolook and Knight Deesra stood outside the Field.

"Stop this, Revan, you were a good person." Master Bolook reasoned.

"Master Bolook, that is not who I am anymore," Lord Revan laughed. Lady Bastila, HK and Zaalbar entered. Master Bolook charged towards Lord Revan, but he snapped his neck with the Force before he reached him and Lady Bastila sliced Knight Deesra in half by throwing her lightsaber. It was a shame to see Deesra and Bolook die so quickly. Bolook's investigatory skills could have been useful to someone at some point, and Deesra's knowledge of the Great Hunt may have been helpful in tracking down all the members. Master Tar'eelok and her Padawan, Garrum, stepped out of the Force Field. The last time Revan had seen Tar'eelok and Garrum, two green-skinned Twi'leks, was his last visit to Dantooine. Garrum was training with a Vibroblade because he wouldn't respect his lightsaber. Since then, he appeared to have grasped that fact.

"I know you are a good person, Lord Revan, why?" Padawan Garrum questioned.

"Because I know that the Republic is doomed and you along with it. After the Mandalorian Wars, I left for the Uncharted Regions to pursue the survivors, and I saw what will destroy the Republic if I do not act," Lord Revan explained.

"What did you see?" Master Tar'eelok questioned.

"I cannot say," Lord Revan said, giving a gesture to HK and Zaalbar.

"Why not? What are you afraid of confronting? If we are going to die here today and, by the looks of your Wookie and your droid, we are so, why not tell us?" Master Tar'eelok countered.

"Because I'm not underestimating my enemies," Lord Revan responded and went to move forward, and Master Tar'eelok and Padawan Garrum made a move to stop him. HK fired a few shots at Padawan Garrum, which caught him by surprise and almost killed him, but he started to fight HK. Master Tar'eelok and Zaalbar duelled in the background, which left Lord Revan and Lady Bastila to deal with the Jedi Council.

"Why would you do this?" Grand Master Vandar asked, with genuine interest.

"Because I believe the archaic, traditional principles of the Jedi cannot match the superior, evolving customs of the Sith," Lord Revan shouted. His eyes flickered red before returning to their dull grey/blue.

"Who are you to make that decision?" Master Vrook retaliated. Lord Revan breathed deeply and sighed.

"Who are you to say that we, the Sith, are inherently evil?" Lord Revan argued. Master Vrook scoffed.

"You are here proving my point, slaughtering anyone who doesn't coincide with your... ideals," Master Vrook spat. The Field noticeably darkened to a blue/grey, instead of the pure blue it was beforehand.

"How do you explain the settlers willing siding with me over you?" Lord Revan posed.

"You probably threatened them with...," Master Vrook started.

"With what Vrook? With our order, strong leadership, power, respect, unity, and control? Is that what I used? Because that's why they joined! Because I offered them that!" Lord Revan interjected. Master Vrook stepped back as the Field failed due to a massive conflict within. The Light Side energy that powered the Field couldn't be sustained by someone drawing on the Dark Side. Grand Master Vandar stepped back and stared at Master Vrook in horror.

"You have changed, Master Vrook. Control your emotions," Master Zhar warned.

"But this man is insulting us!" Master Vrook shouted.

"Even in chaos, we must locate harmony," Grand Master Vandar reasoned. Master Vrook, paying no heed, used Electric Judgment on Lord Revan which he quickly bounced back. Electric Judgement, a very controversial power used by some of the elite of the Jedi, was the Jedi's version of Force Lightning. Master Vrook flew back next to Grand Master Vandar.

"Master, we must act now!" Master Vrook screamed. Grand Master Vandar ignited his short blue lightsaber and charged Lord Revan. A duel ensued in which Lord Revan was winning, but only barely. Grand Master Vandar posed a challenge for a few minutes, but his form was easy to counter once he fell into his routine. Grand Master Vandar soon joined Master Vrook on the floor at the back of the Enclave. Colonel Ordo entered.

"Lord Revan, we have more prisoners and have discovered that there is a Sublevel. Shall we proceed to take it over?" Colonel Ordo inquired.

"Indeed, lead our Sith down there and tell our soldiers to start looting any items that could be useful to us and to take them to the plains where the prisoners are," Lord Revan instructed. Colonel Ordo nodded and left. Revan returned to the Council. Dead bodies of Master Bolook, Master Tar'eelok, Knight Deesra and Padawan Garrum littered the ground along with blood and lightsaber scorch marks. In the distance, boots marched closer, and the faint hum of the lightsaber fell to only six as the Colonel, and his troops departed.

"You cannot win, Jedi. Surrender," Lord Revan spoke in a surreal, bored tone.

"Never shall we helplessly stand by as darkness corrupts." Grand Master Vandar spoke with Electric Judgment sparking at his fingertips.

Grand Master Vandar, with all his might, tried to electrocute Lord Revan. Expecting the move, Lord Revan raised his lightsaber and deflected it back to an unsuspecting Grand Master Vandar. Enraged, Master Vrook pushed Lord Revan back with all his might and managed to stun the group. The Council pushed past the Sith and cut through the soldiers and Sith that remained in the Courtyard. Working in unison, they forced their way through the enemy and headed towards the Landing Pad, Lord Revan close behind. These four Jedi Master's were amongst the most powerful in the Order, and they had no trouble fighting their way through to the _Ministry-Class_ Shuttle that sat on the Pad. Lord Revan stopped several times to help his men and help them survive. Most were just cut in two, dismembered or fried inside their armour. As he arrived at the Landing Pad, the Shuttle took off and sped away towards the atmosphere. Lord Revan reached out with the Force and grabbed it, holding it in place. Once it froze, he slowly forced the doors open, fighting the combined efforts of the Council. To his surprise, he was joined on the Pad by one of the Jedi Masters. Master Zhar.

"Revan, despite your power, you cannot hope to hold the Shuttle and fight me. You must choose which target you wish to pursue because, only one is attainable one," Master Zhar reasoned.

"I'm surprised the Jedi Council let you leave. They're very restrictive when it comes to that," Lord Revan quipped back, desperately evaluating his options. He knew that Shuttle would make it past his fleet, Jedi intuition accounted for almost all of their piloting ability and, with all of them, it would be just the edge they need.

"They have not let me leave. They have deployed me to kill you," Master Zhar calmly stated.

"Kill me? What happened to your valued principles? I could be wrong but, they might be under my left boot. Come and check," Lord Revan taunted.

"I'm not as foolish as you are, Revan, as to blindly follow suggestions," Master Zhar countered.

"Well, you are pretty easily fooled. Even for a Jedi Master," Lord Revan not became acutely aware that Zhar had been moving closer to him since he landed. Of course, Revan's energy was focussed on decoupling the engines in the Shuttle so he could concentrate on Zhar.

"No one is fooling me, Revan. If you believe you have the upper hand, you're delusional," Master Zhar laughed. Revan was about to lose the Shuttle. The Council was very close to wriggling free, and Zhar was close to cutting him in two. His only hope was that someone would come up from the Sublevel and…

"Hey, Banatha breath!" someone cried out from behind Revan. Master Zhar seemed to stop but, Revan wasn't aware of much else besides the intricacies of hyperdrive backup couplings and how much he hated being at a disadvantage. The words were followed by two sharp sounds and a clatter, Revan was sure of it. Not sure of much else though and as the Council fixed the central power coupling, he heard a crash, communication and the sound of failure. "Hey, I was talking to you, Banatha breath!" someone who sounded like Mission shouted as close to his ear as possible. As he slowly regained his mobility, he realised what the sound of failure was.

"All Sith Battlecruisers; target the Shuttle leaving the surface now!" Lord Revan ordered through the commlink. Fire lit up the sky as Sith weapons tried to take out the slippery ship. A disappointed Operator called the comm.

"My Lord, it escaped." the Operator reported.

"Thank you," Lord Revan cut the communication line and turned to face Mission.

"What are you doing down here? I left you figuring out their communications?" Revan inquired, removing his mask and leaning against the base of one of the planters on either side of the entrance.

"Luckily, I decided to get a closer look at the Jedi's one. I didn't believe that they didn't send some kind of signal. Don't worry, I won't call for any help. You might seem weak if I did," Mission gave a smug grin as she recounted what had happened. The two sharp noises had been blaster bolts aimed for Master Zhar's kneecaps, disabling him until the Council landed and evacuated him, fighting off Mission while they did so. She relayed the same information to Bastila, HK and Canderous when they arrived a few moments later, adding some small heroics from Revan to help him save face.

"When we first arrived here, I told you and Carth that the Sith would think twice before attacking here. Malak could not attack but you, you arrive, take out the fleet, convince the settlers to join you and wipe out the Jedi Enclave. You truly are the Lord of the Sith," Lady Bastila spoke with a distant note to her voice.

"Statement: That was fun Master. May we schedule a regular appointment?" HK asked.

"There will be plenty of this HK, don't worry," Lord Revan laughed.

"Lord Revan, the enclave is ours," Colonel Ordo reported.

"Thank you, Colonel Ordo," Lord Revan nodded.

"Did we get the Council?" Colonel Ordo asked.

"No, they escaped in a Shuttle, the cowards." Lady Bastila reported.

"You did a respectable job, Lord Revan," Colonel Ordo affirmed.

"We did Colonel Ordo," Lord Revan thanked.

"Grand Admiral Karath has landed and wishes to see you." Colonel Ordo reported.

"Let's go and see him then. Take our men back to the plains with us, the prisoners and the spoils." Lord Revan ordered. Colonel Ordo, Lord Revan, Lady Bastila, HK-47 and Zaalbar departed for the plains near Rahasia and Shen's Estate.


	7. Chapter 7: Crystals

Review Responses:

Midknight576: "I love the story. Keep up the great work. I'm interested to see where this will go." Thank you! Hopefully, you'll keep enjoying it!

JourneyRocks13: "Respectable, yes. But a good job? No. The Council escaped so they can continue to spread their misguided ways. It's not over" You're right, it's far from over. The Council will be back.

phhsdj: "The only problem I have with this is that there is no way 15 battleCrusiers misses one ship" If you consider it was piloted by a member of the Jedi Council and it was probably weaving between them, trying to get them to hit each other and, the Captains of these ships would stop firing so they didn't hit each other, it could be plausible that they escaped.

* * *

"My Lord," Grand Admiral Karath greeted. He had set up a holomap table with a map of the planet. Lady Bastila, Lord Revan, Grand Admiral Karath and Colonel Ordo crowded around it.

"The plan from now is to take the spoils, loot and the prisoners aboard _The Return_ and the fleet and head back to the Star Forge. I will appoint a Sith Master to stay here and oversee the retrofit of the Jedi Enclave into a Sith Enclave and our occupation of the planet. We'll leave some soldiers and Battlecruisers here to defend the planet until we can replace them with other ships," Lord Revan ordered. "With the Master controlling our forces here, I want to load up and go as fast as we can to re-deploy our forces." Lord Revan commanded. Men and items loaded onto the Shuttles as they started to ascend slowly. It would take an hour or so to fully evacuate the troops so, Revan left Karath and Canderous to deal with that, and he wandered over to the Crystal Cave, with HK, Zaalbar and Bastila following behind. He saw several Sith Masters standing guard outside, with more probably inside, searching through the Cave.

"The Crystal Cave. I wonder if the Kinerath were any match for our Sith?" Bastila smirked, remembering the Jedi's failure to curb their growth and expansion into the Cave.

"You there! What is your name?" Lord Revan shouted at one of the Masters exiting the Cave.

"I am Master Reave, my Lord. How may I serve?" Master Reave bent his knee to Lord Revan and Lady Bastila.

"I believe you are the senior most Sith here, besides ourselves?" Lady Bastila questioned, draping one arm over Lord Revan's shoulder and placing the other on her hip.

"I am, my Lady. We were checking to make sure no Jedi were hiding in the caves. We found someone, a Youngling," Master Reave reported. Lord Revan arched an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Who is with this Youngling now?" Lady Bastila barked, a plan forming in her head. If the Jedi were right about anything, it was that children were very impressionable and easy to manipulate.

"Acolyte Juhani and a friend of hers wearing Jedi Robes. I protested but, she insisted with her lightsaber and I backed away, deeming a Youngling not worthwhile," Master Reave explained.

"No matter Master Reave. Wait here with HK and Zaalbar. The rest of you may go. Report to the Shuttles," Lord Revan commanded. The Masters bowed and set off towards Karath, Canderous and the Shuttles. Revan and Bastila entered the Cave to try and find this Youngling.

* * *

Revan clipped his mask to his belt and slid it, and his lightsabers, behind him so they couldn't be seen and, he removed his hood and took off his gloves, placing them in his pockets. Bastila did the same.

"So, we go in there, and we have to convince Belaya and this Youngling of our worthiness. That should help kickstart this planets conversion to The Empire," Revan stated.

"Agreed. We get one of them, we get both of them," Bastila affirmed. Neither of them wanted to scare the child but, they did want to convert her along with Belaya. If they appeared friendly, it might help their case.

They came across Juhani and Belaya staring at one of the cyan crystals that had grown in the Cave since Revan, Bastila and Juhani had last visited. Next to them was a little human girl, about seven or eight years old, with fiery orange hair that touched her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with the cyan of the crystal and the green of her iris. She must have sensed Revan and Bastila as they stared at an amber crystal near the centre of the alcove.

"Who are you?" the Youngling shouted. Juhani and Belaya spun around, lightsabers in hand, but settled when they saw Revan and Bastila.

"Kaevee, this is Revan and Bastila. They are my friends. They are here to tell me it is time to leave," Juhani crouched next to Kaevee and smiled as she comforted the girl.

"You can't leave! Where will I go? All my friends, my Master, they all left me here. You can't leave too!" Kaevee grabbed hold of Juhani and Belaya and tears fell from her eyes.

"We have to leave. Revan needs us to help him. You can stay here and become a master of the Force," Belaya encouraged. Revan gave Juhani a puzzling look.

"We?" Bastila asked. Juhani and Belaya straightened.

"Yes. Juhani and I have spoken. If you do not stand between us, I will fight to make sure other Force-Sensitives gain this freedom," Belaya passionately vowed.

"I'll be happy to have your help, Belaya. What about you, Kaevee? Will you grow up to use the Force to help people, like we do?" Revan smiled, extending his hand to the girl. She shuffled for a moment, held her head high and shook her head. Revan felt Kaevee wavering, Belaya too. Both of their loyalties were on shaky ground, and he had to shore it up.

"Ok then. What may I do to convince you to join me?" Revan asked.

"You can find my Master!" Kaevee proudly declared. If Revan had known beforehand, he would have secured her Master's safety. Striking down your Master is an excellent way to shed your former loyalty, both physically and emotionally. Even the Jedi seemed to agree that it was a brilliant teaching tool.

"Who is your Master, little one?" Bastila inquired, lowering herself to be face to face with the young girl.

"Master Vrook! I know he would never abandon the Enclave so, he must be here!" Kaevee was solid in her devotion to her Master but, interestingly enough, not to the Light Side. Her emotions flowed between anger and fear, to determination, even pride which, spoke volumes about Vrook's teaching methods.

"Well, Master Vrook has left the Enclave. If you wish proof, Juhani and Belaya can show you the Enclave's holorecording of the battle. You will see him leaving" Revan promised, and he held out his hand again. Several moments passed before, to everyone's surprise, she took Revan's hand, to which everyone beamed. "That's good. Juhani, Belaya, take Kaevee to the Enclave. Someone will show you the footage. Then, report to Karath and Canderous," Revan commanded. They nodded in affirmation and walked Kaevee outside. Revan and Bastila remained inside.

"This Cave is remarkably beautiful, isn't it?" Bastila commented as she brushed her hand over one of the crystals. The viridian, amber and cyan glow dispersed around the alcove, creating a warm and colourful atmosphere. Being the sappy romantic he was, Revan sought to take advantage of the cosy and quiet environment they found themselves in.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Revan whispered as he slid closer to Bastila. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and began nuzzling her neck. To which she responded by twisting to face him and kissing him deeply, pulling him closer.

* * *

Lord Revan and Lady Bastila stepped out of the Crystal Cave to greet Grand Admiral Karath, Colonel Ordo, Master Reave, HK-47 and, Zaalbar.

"My Lord, the Fleet is ready and waiting for your order," Grand Admiral Karath informed.

"Very well, Grand Admiral. Take yourselves to the _Ebon Hawk_ prepare it for takeoff," Lord Revan ordered. "Master Reave, I trust that you will take care of Dantooine while you're here. Where is Kaevee?" Lord Revan questioned as the others departed.

"She is waiting in the Enclave for me, my Lord. We are to begin redecorating it to prepare for the first wave of students," Master Reave answered.

"Good, I shall spread the news of our victory here. I suggest you speak to the Korriban Academy soon. You will need an Apprentice, teachers and plenty more. I will check in with you later," Lord Revan recommended with an outstretched hand. "When Kaevee earns her lightsaber, make sure she gets to choose cyan. She seemed engrossed." Master Reave shook his hand, bowed to his Lord and left for the Enclave while Lord Revan left for the _Ebon Hawk_.

* * *

"Wait, where are you going?" a familiar voice shouted. Kaevee came running from the Enclave towards Revan, past Reave and stopped just short of ploughing straight through him.

"I'm leaving Kaevee. It's time for my men and me to continue the war. You'll be safe with Master Reave now," Revan placated. This girl's entire world was just turned upside down, and now, her only new friends were leaving.

"Oh, well, go get 'em… my Lord! Come and visit soon!" Kaevee grinned proudly and moved to hug Revan. Awkwardly, he reached down and wrapped his arm around her back. It could be fair to say that Revan felt slightly protective of her. Almost in a paternal way. Something he never thought he'd consider. "Are you going to come back?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course I will. I've got a Master to track down," Revan promised. Another reason to find Vrook and the Council sooner rather than later.

"Really? You're actually gonna bring him back?" she queried, doubting his honesty. Why would he bother to help her? In the grand scheme of things, she wasn't very important. Certainly not to an Emperor. Yet, he was promising to help her. Did she really mean that much?

"Yes, really. When I bring him back, I expect you to have your lightsaber handy, ok?" Revan ruffles her flame-coloured hair, and they exchange smiles. She nods, bows and runs back to the Enclave, eager to begin training. It was because of Youngling's like her that Revan stood a chance in the long run. Any advantage he could get, he'd take. When he returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ , they started heading for _The Return_.

* * *

Grand Admiral Karath, Lady Bastila and Lord Revan reconvened on the Main Bridge.

"Operators, take us to the Star Forge at once," Lord Revan ordered.

"Yes, sir!" an Operator replied. The ship hurtled into hyperspace, leaving the part of the fleet behind.

"HK and Zaalbar, make preparations to head for Kashyyk to take the Star Map. Grand Admiral Karath, I want you to take Acolyte Juhani with you when you head to Manaan. She went down with me to recover it and can point out a nearby base where you can set up which ought to make the transportation easier. Lady Bastila, I want you to take Colonel Ordo and Mission with you. The last time we were on Tatooine, we fought a Krayt Dragon and, I'd prefer you have someone at your back and by your side. I will take HK and Zaalbar with me. Between us, we can handle any Terentateks that we find, like we did last time," Lord Revan listed, rather loudly in order to be overheard by the Operators. Hopefully, they would pass the story of Lord Revan, Lady Bastila & Co. hunting down a Terentatek and a Krayt Dragon. Soon, he could pass on the story of beating a Rancor on Taris. Everyone nodded and returned to their duties, leaving Revan to retire to his Quarters.

* * *

Eventually, Bastila entered.

"Hello Revan," Bastila announced, with a coy smile on her face.

"Hello, Bastila. What can I do for you?" Revan teased.

"What have you been doing?" Bastila inquired.

"Meditating and reading," Revan revealed.

"Well do you have any spare time?" Bastila asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, why?" Revan cautiously asked. Bastila wasted no time and leant in. Their lips met in a passionate embrace as Bastila jumped into Revan's lap which only increased their passion. Bastila's hands roamed up Revan's lap and his went into Bastila's hair. Gasping for air, they separated.

"Wow, it gets better every time," Revan gasped. Bastila nodded.

"Yes, it does. I'm glad we made a go of this. I'm thrilled," Bastila revealed

"Well, as much as I hate to leave, I did promise to go and see Juhani and Belaya," Revan remembered.

"I'm glad to see that she convinced her to join. She seems happier now," Bastila noted.

"Indeed. Did you see our prisoners?" Revan inquired.

"Yes. We have 6 Republic soldiers, 2 diplomats, 2 Jedi Padawan's and a few Tarisian survivors," Bastila reported.

"Tarisian?" Revan exclaimed.

"I know. It appears Malak did only a marginally better job at Taris than Telos," Bastila laughed.

"It appears so," Revan mused.

"Well, I will go and entertain our Dark Jedi in the training room," Bastila smiled.

"Goodbye, my Love." Revan teased.

"Goodbye," Bastila smirked and left with a light kiss.

* * *

A/N: For those unaware, Kaevee, Tar'eelok and Garrum are all characters that are cut-content from both games. Tar'eelok and Garrum are cut from KoTOR 1. They are found near the Council Chambers. Kaevee is from KoTOR 2, and she is located in the Enclave Sublevel.


	8. Chapter 8: Operations

Review Responses:

Midknight576: "I've never actually played the second game. I think I might find it now so I can play it." I highly recommend it. It's a brilliant game but, it will also be heavily referenced here. I'd say you have until Chapter 12 until this story gets into major characters, themes, planets and spoilers about the game. So, go play!

JourneyRocks13: "Nice job. Love the impressionable padawan. Since it is honestly pretty accurate. Kids are easy to mold" Thank you. It was a small touch but one I felt was needed to show just how convincing Revan and his Sith can be.

* * *

Lord Revan, Lady Bastila, Grand Admiral Karath and Colonel Ordo walked into the large briefing room on the Star Forge. It was Lord Revan's first meeting with the Admiral's and other Colonel's in the Sith Military since he lost to the Jedi and Malak. The table was triangular in shape, with clear divisions as to which group sat where. Lord Revan, Lady Bastila and Grand Admiral Karath sat at the base of the triangle, with the Admirals on the left and the Colonels on the right. The purpose of the meeting was simple: to move the Sith war machine forward. New offences, deployments and plans would be implemented, organisations discussed and, the hierarchy unified. The Sith's four Colonels and four Admirals all answered to Grand Admiral Karath, who served as Acting-General alongside Grand Admiral for the time being. No doubt several of them would attempt to angle for the promotion which, would keep them on the toes.

"My Lord, might I present the Military leadership?" Grand Admiral Karath introduced the seven people that had entered, wearing the grey uniforms that indicated their officer status. A female Twi'lek, a male Mon Calamari and a male Quarren were Colonel Ordo's fellow Colonels. A male Devoronian, a female Duros, a male Neomodian and a female Togruta filled the Admiral positions. All spoke Basic, and all were chosen by Lord Revan himself. It seemed that Malak hadn't seen fit to restructure the Military which meant that Revan could get a lot more done with leaders he chose.

"Well, as we all know, or know of, each other, let's get on with this. Our first campaign is designated 'Operation Knifepoint'. The plan is simple: squeeze the trade routes until they bleed. I want the Fifth and Sixth Imperial Fleets split up and stationed over our border planets. Vinsoth, Phindar, Thustra, Gizer, Erai, Hasaq, Daalang, Kwenn, New Holstice, Taskeed and all the planets between them along the borders. We seize any ship leaving Imperial territory, hold them as long as possible and, take anything we deem to be 'contraband'. This should slow the trade of Imperial goods to The Republic and allow us to take anything that we need to sustain our war effort. Admiral Klan, these Fleets are under your command, as I understand?" Lord Revan began. A detailed map of the Galaxy was displayed in the centre of the table. Most everyone left their seats immediately as the planets discussed highlighted in red.

"Yes, my Lord. I can have the deployments sorted by tomorrow. I should have about eight ships per planet which, should be enough to spring the trap, so to speak. However, the deployment leaves several gaps along our border which smugglers will take advantage of, very quickly. I don't have the kind of manpower to keep the entire border within sensor range. These items we're seizing will escape via these smugglers. Then, our trap won't do much more than annoy the traders." Admiral Klan explained. The Devoronian made an excellent point.

"Good point, Admiral. However, slowing the rate of goods out of The Empire may encourage internal trading instead of buying in our territory and selling in theirs. There's no way we can police our entire border but, there's no way they can police all of theirs. If we move ships to these planets to slow trade, The Republic may do the same and, they have fewer ships than we do. By diverting their ships, we have less to fight and, we can force our own problems, such as assassins and saboteurs, through their borders," Lord Revan continued. Admiral Klan nodded and inputted a few things into his datapad. "Grand Admiral, if you will?"

"Our next operation is 'Operation Silversword'. We'll take the Third and Fourth Imperial Fleets and have them secure the area around Dantooine. Muunilinst, Neka, Ord Trasi, Gravlex Med are the primary targets. After that, we will link it to our holdings in the Kanz Sector by taking Lorrd, Argazda and Ciutric. With those planets secured, our Empire should have no problem transporting supplies and aid through friendly territory. This operation also consists of preparations of linking our holdings around Allanteen and the Tapani Sector as well as Duro. Those sections are still isolated but, have considerable defences. Enough to hold their own. I have contacted the Admirals and Colonels in charge of those sectors and, have sent aid and resources to strengthen our hold on those areas," Grand Admiral Karath informed.

"Admiral Shotta, these fleets are under your jurisdiction?" Lord Revan directed to the Togruta Admiral. She smiled.

"Yes, my Lord. I can have the plan in place and enacted by the end of the week, my Lord." Admiral Shotta saluted as her sentence ended.

"There is one final enemy we must be wary of; The Hutts. Their territory is backed into a corner with our expansion efforts and, while we have maintained healthy relationships with them, we must be cautious. So, the Seventh and Eighth Fleets, under Admiral Tuuk, will hold our border with The Hutts. Specifically, Daalang, Kwenn, Charros, Sarka, Sy Myrth and Taskeed will be reinforced, as well as routine patrols along the border. Their trade helps fund our war but, they could be easily bought." Lady Bastila added, with newfound confidence. She had confessed to Revan that she hated war councils during her time with the Jedi. At least she felt comfortable enough to speak up.

"With all due respect my Lady, The Republic is broken. No Battle Meditation, no Dantooine, no Second or Third Fleet, no money. I doubt we even need the First and Second Fleets dedicated to the war. They only had five fleets when we began this war. The loss of two is a devastating blow." Admiral Tuuk, the Neomidian, spoke up, gesturing to the blue line appearing on the map. The Republic's First Fleet would be at Coruscant and the Core Worlds. The remnants of the Second and Third Fleets would be at Kuat repairing. The Fourth and Fifth Fleets would be relegated to the front lines.

"Never underestimate the Republic, Admiral Tuuk. No one thought they could beat Exar Kun, Mandalore the Ultimate but, they did. They have plenty of fight left in them." Colonel Ordo advised.

"Besides the aforementioned operations, everything else is as normal. The Ninth Fleet will continue to protect Korriban. The Tenth Fleet will continue to protect us here, at the Star Forge. I trust you are alright with that, Admiral Stazi?" Grand Admiral Karath referenced the Duros. Grand Admiral Karath currently commanded the First and Second Fleets directly, containing _The Leviathan_ and _The Return_ , but planned to turn them over soon, as well as the job of General which was Malak's only change to the Military hierarchy. Admiral Stazi nodded in response.

"Now, onto the Colonels. Colonel Gile, you command the Third and Fourth Imperial Divisions, correct?" Lord Revan asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Colonel Gile, the female Twi'lek, answered and notably straightened.

"Where are your men currently stationed?" Grand Admiral Karath inquired.

"Along our southern border, Sir. We're in a position to assist with Operation Silversword's southern efforts, Sir," Colonel Gile offered. Lord Revan nodded.

"Well volunteered, Colonel. Now, Colonel Radders, you're in charge of the Fifth and Sixth Imperial Divisions?" Grand Admiral Karath reported.

"Yes, Sir." Colonel Radders, a Mon Calamari, responded.

"You are currently deployed in ground engagements where?" Lord Revan requested.

"Umbara, Vena, Apsolon and Belasco, my Lord. Malak wished us to put pressure on Manaan to begin breaking their neutrality," Colonel Radders conveyed.

"Well, at least he had that going for him. Continue your mission, Colonel Radders. I'll have some Naval assets come to assist you as soon as they become available," Lord Revan promised, earning a gruff nod from the Colonel.

"Colonel Nevil, your position is Colonel of the Seventh and Eighth Imperial Divisions?" Lady Bastila expertly read the small plaque placed in front of him, designating his seat.

"Yes, my Lady. My men are currently stationed at Cathar, Praven Prime, Ordo and Mandalore, pushing towards the Galatic Core. Unlike Colonel Radders however, I kept my Naval forces and stood my ground when Malak tried to reassign them. My men will be ready for re-assignment soon," Colonel Nevil boasted.

"Well then, perhaps we should assign you somewhere else soon. Perhaps to assist the northern operations of Operation Silversword?" Lady Bastila hesitantly suggested.

"It would be my honour, my Lady. I shall begin preliminary evacuation immediately," Colonel Nevil bragged.

"Very well. With everyone informed, I believe our war should be back on track. If no one has any objections, you are all dismissed." And with that, Lady Bastila, Grand Admiral Karath, the Colonels and the Admirals bowed, saluted and made their way out.

* * *

Across the Galaxy, a similar meeting took place. A meeting that made a much worse turn than the other.

Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa was not amused. He had just received the detailed casualty report from the Battle of the Star Forge and the Battle for Dantooine. Needless to say, they were long lists. A lot of relatives to write to and, a lot of explaining to do. Which is why he had called his first ever War Council. He invited the entirety of the Jedi Council as well as the two prominent officials to survive the battles. This is how Master's Vandar, Vrook, Dorak, Zhar, Atris, Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell and Vash and Admiral Dodonna and Commander Carth ended up being shouted at in the Supreme Chancellor's Office.

"Now, will somebody here show a slight bit of competence and figure out how we stop this monster!" Supreme Chancellor Cressa yelled. He had had enough of losing to the Sith, and now, it was two times worse.

"We have to hold our ground. The Second and Third Fleet's need to be pushed back to the frontlines, the Fourth and Fifth will never survive out there on there…" Carth attempt to begin. It had been a long day, barely escaping the Star Forge to arrive in hours of military briefing before being dragged before the Council. Needless to say, he was not amused.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you had merely held your ground on the Star Forge. You had a Jedi by your side, you could have defeated him!" Atris began to yell. She was less than pleased as well. All these petulant upstarts now had their rallying cry which, would make them harder to silence.

"With all due respect Master Atris, you had no idea what the battle was like. We had lost the Star Forge and, we were losing ground in orbit. Carth's decision to evacuate is the only reason we know Revan is in command," Dodonna stepped in, defending the only other officer in the room.

"However, we would have more ships to work with had you listened to my retreat order before Carth arrived. Because of you, our Second Fleet is decimated," Vandar rushed, not wishing to assign blame but merely state facts.

"Well, it's good to hear the Jedi place such a high value on our ships, but not on their soldiers. Leaving before Carth arrived would've condemned him to death!" Cressa bit back, taking an affront to the Jedi's immediate care for The Republic. A concern which had not existed when the Mandalorians were the enemy.

"Well, if we had abandoned Carth, we may have taken weeks to find out if Revan was in charge. He still hasn't made any public appearances or broadcasts," Dorak mused, not wishing to enter the fray.

"Revan has made a very public appearance, Master Dorak. Because of it, Dantooine is now lost. Or have you forgotten already?" Vash quipped.

"My colleague and I fought in it. We have not forgotten," Zhar piped up.

"Please, do not get defensive. It will not help anything," Kavar attempted to reason.

"Well, I don't see you helping, Master Kavar. What would you suggest?" Vrook asked.

"What would he know? This meeting should be about restoring the Admiralty and then discussing strategy," Carth interjected.

"It doesn't seem you have had any significant success on any front either," Zez-Kai Ell interrupted.

"Neither have the Jedi considering their agreement with pacifism," Dodonna commented.

"And yet, we're always here to save the day, aren't we?" Atris mentioned.

"I'm not entirely sure that providing the enemy with new recruits is 'saving the day," Cressa spat.

"Well, if it were, we'd all be guilty of it!" Vash countered.

"Please, this really isn't helping!" Dorak raised his voice, growing tired of the conflict.

"Well, please suggest something useful then!" Dodonna offered.

"Master Dorak is just trying to keep us on track, Admiral," Kavar, also growing tired.

"Dorak is a glorified historian, nothing more," Carth opposed.

"Master Dorak was invaluable during the Battle for Dantooine," Vandar answered.

"Well, undoubtedly not invaluable enough. Otherwise, we might still have the planet," Dodonna disputed.

"I didn't see you rushing in to help with the defence," Zhar counteracted.

"Dodonna was clearing up the mess from your last failure, Jedi," Cressa thwarted.

"Excuse me but, I believe the Military is responsible for the loss at the Star Forge," Vrook offset.

"Because the Jedi didn't kill Revan when they had the chance," Carth neutralised.

"An error we are taking steps to correct," Atris defused.

"And what steps are those, Master Atris? Are you planning on killing him?" Kavar queried.

"Isn't that what's required right now?" Vash questioned.

"Not if it means we have to risk more Jedi lives," Zez-Kai Ell finalised.

"How…" Atris started.

"If…" Vrook began.

"When…" Carth commenced

"What…" Cressa initiated

"Where…" Dodonna arose.

"Enough!" Dorak yelled. All fell silent. "Finally! I may be a glorified historian, but I know this: This is a meeting for the history books; the beginning of the end. When the Jedi and Republic could do nothing but prove their enemy right. You heard what he said in the Enclave. The people of Dantooine joined him because he offered them stability and security. This meeting is proof of why The Empire is so enticing. Now, as a humble historian, I suggest we simply sit down and talk!" he shouted and, with that, the faces of all in the room paled.

"I agree. If we are to simply roll over and die, we should all keep going. If not, how about we get some strategy done today?" Kavar barked.

"The Jedi Master is right. Perhaps we let our tempers get away from us," Cressa apologised.

"Jedi cannot lose our tempers," Atris muttered.

"Because you don't have any," Carth whispered. Supreme Chancellor Cressa glared at them.

"Let us agree to disagree and continue with strategy," Grand Master Vandar placated.

"Well, our first step should be replacing our losses, specifically Admiral Corburn. Then, we should get in touch with the other Admirals, form a meeting with all of them present," Admiral Dodonna began.

"Yes, I have Admiral Corburn's replacement ready and waiting, with your approval, Admiral," Supreme Chancellor Cressa offered.

"Of course, Supreme Chancellor. Who is it? Admiral Dodonna inquired

"Commander Carth Onasi," Supreme Chancellor Cressa revealed.

"Supreme Chancellor, I believe that is an excellent idea," Admiral Dodonna smiled.

"As do I," Grand Master Vandar concurred.

"Well, when you put it that way… I'd be honoured, Supreme Chancellor," Admiral Onasi accepted. Many of the Jedi smiled as well. Carth Onasi was an excellent choice for Admiral Corburn's replacement. Most in the room were surprised he hadn't made Admiral sooner. Everyone except Carth himself.

"Now, with the Admiralty restored, I suggest we begin convening the rest of them to discuss further deployments. For now, I have one request of the Jedi," Admiral Dodonna queried.

"Of course, Admiral. What is it you require?" Grand Master Vandar asked.

"Begin deploying yourselves across the frontlines. We need all the help we can get, especially now," Admiral Dodonna proposed.

"I concur. With Revan in charge, the Sith are back in earnest. We need your help to survive," Supreme Chancellor Cressa agreed.

"While it is true that the Sith are here and, they are more dangerous than ever before, the Council is rarely deployed to the frontlines," Grand Master Vandar hesitated. Using the Council as frontline soldiers was a dangerous proposition. It left the Coruscant Temple barely staffed and made the most powerful of the Order targets for the Sith. It could lead to devoted campaigns against the Masters.

"Grand Master, we are desperate. The Jedi are barely enough in numbers to make a difference," Master Zez-Kai Ell reasoned.

"Plus, if Revan does come after us, it will be personally. There is no way he'd bombard a planet just to kill one of us," Master Zhar argued.

"He may bombard us. We all know about Telos," Master Vash countered.

"We all know that was Malak and Saul, not Revan," Master Atris contradicted.

"That's not what I was told," Admiral Onasi revealed.

"Well, it was necessary to blame the assault on Revan, it's less effective to blame his subordinates," Master Dorak argued.

"So we lied to the public for what? Public relations purposes?" Admiral Carth disputed.

"Look, for now, I say we should be on the frontlines, helping The Republic. If it causes more harm than good, we can re-evaluate," Master Vrook finalised, with several others agreeing.

"Fine. We should discuss deployments then." Grand Master Vandar agreed.

"Yes. I have a few ideas…"


End file.
